Par amour
by Elaelle
Summary: Les choses se corsent pour notre couple. Itachi entre en jeux avec une idée précise derrière la tête. Que préparetil ? SasuxNaru et encore d'autre.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici une nouvelle fic. J'ai donné le beau rôle à Sakura, bien que ce ne soit pas mon perso favori. J'en ai eu l'idée en posant la main sur le ventre désormais bien rond de ma grande soeur. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Titre : Par amour**

**Auteur : Elaelle**

**Couples : NaruxSaku**

**Disclaimer : ne sont pas à moi.**

**Résumé : Sakura va mourir, elle le sait. Mais avant de partir, elle tient à offrir un beau cadeau à Naruto et par la même, à Sasuke.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Je tiens à ajouter que les relations entre les persos évolueront au fil des chapitres donc, vous êtes prévenu !

* * *

**

- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis là ?

La voix était froide sans aucune chaleur. Visiblement, elle était la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir. Et ça se comprenait ! Son regard vert glissa sur les longs cheveux noirs, le visage aux traits fins, le nez droit, les lèvres pulpeuses...en trois ans, il avait beaucoup changé. Grandit aussi ! Mais ce qu'elle ressentait avant pour lui avait disparu, s'était évaporé pour laisser la place à une amitié sincère.

- J'ai une bonne raison, dit-elle en croisant les jambes. C'est pour lui.

Sa main glissa sur son ventre déjà rond, le caressant machinalement. Elle avait pris cette habitude de le toucher à chaque fois qu'elle parlait ou songeait à lui. Un geste d'amour.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai envie de parler de lui ?

- Pas de ça avec moi, je ne suis pas totalement aveugle.

- Ah oui ? railla-t-il.

_- Touché !_ songea-t-elle.

Il est vrai qu'autrefois, elle s'était conduite comme la dernière des groupies, à toujours vouloir attirer son attention mais ce temps-là était révolu. Et elle devait penser à _son_ futur !

- Comme tu le sais, j'attend un enfant.

Les traits de son interlocuteur se crispèrent aussitôt. Evidemment, entendre ça de vive voix n'allait pas lui faciliter les choses mais elle était décidée à poursuivre, quitte à employer la force.

- Je vais bientôt accoucher. Mais il y a un problème.

Sasuke ne diait toujours rien. Il attendait la suite, tentant de réfréner les battements soudain affolés de son coeur. Une insidieuse vague d'inquiétude se glissant dans ses veines, ses mains se mirent à trembler, qu'il cacha rapidement derrière son dos. Elle ne devait pas le voir. Rien n'avait échappé au regard d'aigle de Sakura qui esquissa un sourire. Il ne savait pas vraiment dissimuler ses sentiments lorsqu'on parlait de _lui_.

- Je n'ai plus longtemps à vivre.

Un silence de mort accueillit ces paroles. En décidant de jouer la carte de la franchise, elle savait qu'elle capterait indéniablement son attention. C'était la seule solution pour qu'il l'écoute jusqu'au bout. Et ça marchait. Son regard glissa sur le décor de la pièce. Les murs aux tons chaud, tellement caractéristique de son amant, les plantes qui égayait la pièce. Et sur la cheminée, les photos. Une d'eux, lui avec son grand sourire et elle les yeux brillant. Une avec Iruka, Kakashi et lui. Quant à la dernière, elle ne la connaissait que trop bien. L'équipe sept, à l'époque de leurs début.

Lorsqu'elle la regardait, elle constatait avec effarement que son attitude dessus était pathétique. En ce temps-là, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Sasuke. Un pincement au coeur lui rappela la scène qu'elle avait surprise il y avait de ça plus d'un an maintenant. Celle qui lui avait ouvert les yeux sur la réalité.

Sasuke attendait qu'elle continue, mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas trop être ici, dans ce cocon de bohneur.

Lui, il n'y avait pas droit. Il l'avait perdu lorsqu'il avait suivi Orochimaru. Un acte aux conséquences trop nombreuses pour être énumérés.

- Tu dois te demander pourquoi j'ai tenu à ce que tu viennes ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Eh bien, il y a quelque chose que tu va faire pour moi.

Sasuke haussa les sourcils. Depuis quand lui donnait-elle des ordres ?

- Tu peux répéter ? Son ton était glacial

- Calme-toi, tu va vite comprendre.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais t'aider.

- Ah vraiment ? Le ton était sceptique.

- Hn.

Il n'avait pas changé. Cette façon de se retrancher derrière le silence pour éviter de mettre à nu ses sentiments...hélàs pour lui, elle savait depuis longtemps ce qu'il s'évertuait à cacher.

- Il y a de ça deux mois, j'ai appris que mon temps était compté. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter, enchaîna-t-elle rapidement, mais maintenant, je m'y suis faite. Mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je voulais que tu viennes. Vois-tu, je sais que Naruto m'aime. Oh, il est gentil et très attentionné mais je sais que ses sentiments ne sont pas ceux que je voudrais. Il n'y a qu'une personne dans son coeur et depuis le temps que nous vivons ensemble, j'ai appris à décrypter ce que cachait ses sourires.

Comme Sasuke ne disait rien, elle choisit de poursuivre.

- Il n'y a -et il n'y aura- qu'une personne dans son coeur. Hélàs, je ne serais jamais de taille et ce, même si je vais lui donner le plus beau cadeau qui soit.

Sa main caressa son ventre.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir avec tout ça ?

- J'ai décidé que tu viendrais vivre avec nous.

- Quoi ? s'écria l'Uchiwa. Mais ça ne va pas ?

- Je ne suis pas aveugle, rétorqua tranquillement la kunoichi. Tu n'est pas bien ici, ce qui se comprend vu l'attitude des villageois. Mais si tu partais, sa voix faiblit, Naruto serait détruit. Et je ne veux pas que ça arrive encore une fois !

- Tu te trompes, soupira Sasuke. Il me déteste maintenant et d'un côté, ça se comprend. J'ai quand même essayé de le tuer.

- Cette rancoeur, c'est son moyen de protection.

- Contre quoi ?

- Toi...ce qu'il ressent pour toi. Tu n'est pas obligé de me croire mais je te dit la vérité.

- Tu veux dire que...

Il n'osait y croire. Se pourrait-il que...non, impossible ! Depuis son retour, Naruto l'évitait comme la peste et s'ils devaient se croiser au hasard des rues, il lui jetait un regard froid...quand il ne l'ignorait pas. Ca lui faisait mal car c'était son meilleur ami, son frère qui le repoussait. Et puis, au fil des jours, il avait compris. C'était bien plus que ça, plus qu'une amitié fraternelle.

- Il ne m'aime pas comme il t'aime toi, dit tristement Sakura.

- Arrête de dire des idioties, vous allez avoir un enfant, non ?

- Tu ne comprend pas. Toutes les nuits depuis ton retour, il t'appele dans ses rêves. Combien de fois je l'ai surpris devant cette cheminée, à regarder ton visage avec mélancolie. Je ne suis pas idiote, j'ai bien vu qu'il tentait d'étouffer ses sentiments.

- Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?

- Ecoute-moi jusqu'au bout et ensuite, tu aviseras.

xxx xxx

Sasuke marchait lentement, l'esprit obnubilé par les mots de Sakura. Comment avait-elle fait pour si bien deviner le chaos qui régnait dans son coeur ? Ah, les femmes étaient de redoutable créatures, versé dans la psychologie et le décryptage des sentiments. Mais non, il ne pouvait pas accepter, ça impliquait beaucoup trop de choses, la première étant une trop grande proximité avec l'objet de ses convoitises. Pourtant, son coeur ne pouvait se défendre de battre plus vite.

- Sakura, ton projet est irréalisable.

Alors qu'il tournait au coin d'une rue, son corps entra violemment en contact avec une autre personne. Le choc les projeta tout deux au sol et lorsqu'il réalisa sur qui il était, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Naruto le fixait de ses grand yeux azur, le rouge aux joues. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on se retrouve allongé par terre, le corps de celui avec qui vous faites des rêves plus torrides les uns que les autres à quatre pattes au-dessus de vous. Phantasme qui, en ce moment même faisait des effort inconsidérable pour ne pas céder à la tentation de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Vite, il devait reprendre son masque.

- Tu peux pas regarder où tu va, baka ?

- Qui tu traites de baka, baka ? Et je te signale que c'est toi qui est sur moi, non le contraire.

Sasuke se releva, plongea les mains dans ses poches et continua sa route, sans un regard pour Naruto. Pourtant, s'il n'avait que ne serait-ce croisé son regard en cet instant précis, il aurait pu y lire une intense douleur. L'Uchiwa franchit le reste du chemin qui lui restait en courant et ce ne fut qu'une fois à l'intérieur de sa maison qu'il se laissa glisser par terre, le rouge aux joues. Les souvenir affluait dans son esprit, particulièrement ce moment partagé entre eux lorsque Naruto était venu au repaire d'Orochimaru.

Flash back

_Il avait eu parfaitement raison. Oui, le démon renard avait su percer à jour ses sentiments les plus profond alors que lui-même s'évertuait à les ignorer. A l'instant même où il était entré dans son esprit et qu'il l'avait repoussé dans sa cage, il avait compris qu'un jour, il rentrerait à Konoha. Pour lui, pour cet idiot au sourire long de trois kilomètres qui faisait battre son coeur._

_Sans réfléchir, il l'avait plaqué contre le mur et prit ses lèvres. Dérouté, Naruto s'était finalement laissé embrasser, gémissant doucement au contact de ses mains fraîche sur son torse. Les vêtements n'avait pas tardé à se retrouver par terre pour servir de matelas de fortune. Prit par le temps qu'ils n'avaient pas, ils firent l'amour rapidement, possédés par une passion qui leur brûlait les veines. Chacun voulait posséder le corps de l'autre, prendre une partie de son âme pour la lier à la sienne et ne plus jamais s'en séparer. Un geste désespéré pour retenir l'être aimé. _

_Cette étreinte leur sembla durer des heures alors qu'en réalité, elle n'avait été que fugace, une ellipse temporelle dans l'esprit du réceptacle du Kyuubi. Naruto ne cessait de répéter ces mots qu'il avait tellement souhaité entendre. Mais lui n'avait rien dit, il n'avait pas osé..._

Fin flash back

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? La raison s'imposa d'elle-même : il était éperdument amoureux de son meilleur ami. Et ça avait été réciproque. Parce que désormais, Naruto le détestait. Non pas qu'il l'insultait ou autre comme certaine personnes : il ne crachait pas par terre lorsqu'ils se croisaient. C'était pire, il détournait les yeux et l'ignorait. C'était une véritable torture pour Sasuke qui songeait depuis un moment à quitter Konoha. Mais voilà, Sakura venait de lui arracher la promesse de ne pas partir tant qu'elle n'aurait pas accouché.

Pourquoi avait-il accepté ? La raison en était simple...

Elle allait l'aider à reconquérir l'amour de son soleil. Mais en échange, elle voulait...

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici une nouvelle fic. J'ai donné le beau rôle à Sakura, bien que ce ne soit pas mon perso favori. J'en ai eu l'idée en posant la main sur le ventre désormais bien rond de ma grande soeur. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Titre : Par amour**

**Auteur : Elaelle**

**Couples : NaruxSaku et KakaxIru. ( fan003, j'ai entendu tes prières...)**

**Disclaimer : ne sont pas à moi.**

**Résumé : Sakura va mourir, elle le sait. Mais avant de partir, elle tient à offrir un beau cadeau à Naruto et par la même, à Sasuke. Les persos sont un peu Ooc alors gomen...**

**Je tiens à ajouter que les relations entre les persos évolueront au fil des chapitres donc, vous êtes prévenu ! Et puis, cette fic finira en yaoi car que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas, hein ?**

_Italique, _**pensée des persos.

* * *

**

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit oui, moi ?

Cette phrase, c'était bien la énième fois qu'il la répétait. Depuis une semaine, Sakura passait tout ses après-midi chez lui, dans sa grande demeure à faire le tri dans ses affaires. Elle écartait tout ce dont il pouvait se passer, se contentant de mettre l'essentiel dans les cartons. Sasuke se laissa faire, conscient que contre une femme enceinte -et kunoichi qui plus est- il ne ferait pas le poid.

- Parce que tu ne sais rien me refuser, gros bêta ! lui dit-elle en tirant la langue.

Sasuke esquissa un sourire. Depuis qu'il était revenu, il appréçiait cette Sakura, celle qui se contentait d'être son amie et ne le harcelait plus. C'était reposant d'avoir une vrai discussion sans toute ses manies d'autrefois. Encore un miracle dû à Naruto. Ce garçon pourrait changer la face du monde avec son sourire.

- Ouf, dit Sakura en s'essuyant le front. Je meurs de soif.

- Ne bouge pas, je vais te chercher un verre d'eau.

Il dégringola les marches et prit la direction de la cuisine. Mais en s'approchant, son pas ralentit pour s'arreter. Deux voix, dont il ne reconnaissait que trop bien le timbre semblait se disputer.

- Iruka, écoute-moi...

- Non, c'est trop facile !

- Bon sang, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te met autant en rogne.

- Je ne suis pas furieux. C'est juste qu'elle...qu'elle m'exaspère.

- Mais non, elle ne fait que te taquiner.

- C'est ton point de vue, pas le mien.

- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

Il y eut un silence puis Sasuke entendit la voix du professeur demander à Kakashi de s'éloigner.

- Pourquoi ? Je te troubles autant que ça ?

- ...N'im...n'importe quoi !

- Ah oui ? La voix du ninja copieur venait de descendre d'un octave. Pourtant, tu es tout rouge.

- C'est la chaleur.

- Oui. Petit rire. Si tu le dis...

Décidant qu'il en avait assez entendu, Sasuke fit exprès de trainer des pieds afin de leur permettre sans doute de s'extirper d'une situation plus que gênante. Au lieu de quoi, il trouva son sensei collé contre un Iruka coincé entre la table de la cuisine, les mains de part et d'autre pour l'empêcher de bouger.

- Ne vous gênez pas, bougonna l'Uchiwa. Faites comme chez vous !

- C'est sympa de le proposer, répondit Kakashi en riant. Où est Sakura ?

- Suis venu lui chercher un verre d'eau.

- Maa...alors je vais remonter prendre le reste des cartons.

Et sur un pouf, Kakashi s'éclipsa. Iruka poussa alors un soupir de soulagement digne de ceux de Naruto. Le rouge n'avait pas disparu de ses joues et il évitait de regarder Sasuke dans les yeux.

- Sensei ? finit par dire celui-ci.

- Oui ? La voix était faible.

- Si vous l'aimez, ne le repoussez pas.

Iruka sursauta violemment, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Comment Sasuke avait-il pu deviner ?

- Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, dit le jeune homme en réponse à la question muette. Et puis, ce n'est pas difficile de deviner que vous êtes jaloux de Anko.

A la mention de ce nom, les poings d'Iruka se crispèrent. Sasuke eut un sourire satisfait, remplit un verre et remonta, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. A la fin de la journée, les paquets avait été envoyés au domicile de Sakura. Après avoir tout verrouillé, Sasuke dit au revoir au deux professeurs qui s'était proposé pour l'aider puis emboita le pas à la kunoichi aux cheveux roses.

Il avait apprehendé ce moment toute la journée, celui où il serait obligé d'être confronté à Naruto. Son ancien meilleur ami s'était récrié à grand renfort de voix sur la décision de sa petite amie mais celle-ci avait obtenu gain de cause en lui faisant comprendre que c'était la seule solution pour empêcher Sasuke de quitter Konoha. Et malgré son ressentiment, Naruto avait accepté. Pourquoi ? Il aurait bien aimé le savoir.

- Dis-moi Sakura ?

- Moui ?

- Que lui as-tu réellement dit pour qu'il accepte que, enfin...

- Oh...la vérité.

- Hein ?

- C'est ça ! Elle exhiba un grand sourire mais il ne fut pas dupe : lui aussi le connaissait, ce sourire qui dissimulait une immense souffrance.

- Sakura...

- Je ne pouvais plus me mentir et puis, même si j'en ai souffert, j'ai pris sur moi et désormais, tout va bien.

- Mais...tu aimes toujours Naruto ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Oui mais je dois aussi penser à moi. Nous pensons que notre enfant doit avoir ses deux parents sous le même toit mais il dort dans sa chambre et moi, j'ai la mienne.

- Et pour nous ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce que j'ai dit tient toujours. Et puis Tsunade va nous y aider.

- Tu m'étonnes, marmonna-t-il, amer. Avoir le rejeton de Kyuubi, ça aide à faire passer la pilule. J'ai la sensation que tu devrais changer d'avis.

Sakura s'arrêta en pleine rue, le prit par le bras et l'obligea à la regarder.

- Nous ne changerons rien à ce qui a été programmé. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je tiendrais le coup alors arrête de te poser des questions. Compris ?

Sasuke hocha la tête. Quand Sakura avait décidé quelque chose, il n'y avait rien qui puisse la faire changer d'avis. Arrivé à l'appartement, elle le conduisit directement à sa chambre.

- Voilà ton nouveau chez toi, dit-elle en allumant la lampe. Le dîner sera prêt dans dix minutes.

Il se laissa choir sur le lit et promena son regard sur les murs couleurs chair. Visiblement, on avait tout fait pour qu'il s'y sente à l'aise. Une main qui se voulait attentive avait même posé une photo de sa famille sur la commode de pin massif. Il se leva pour la prendre, son attention fixé sur un jeune homme à l'air impassible qui lui ressemblait presque comme deux goutte d'eau.

- _Itachi, vois où la haine que j'avais pour toi m'a conduit. Je dois me battre aujourd'hui pour regagner ce que j'ai foulé sous mes pieds. Pour reprendre possession de ce que j'ai négligé._

Il reposa le cadre pour s'installer dans la mezzanine, un pied dans le vide. Comment gérer l'antipathie de Naruto et ses propres sentiments ? Devait-il se conduire comme autrefois, l'ignorer et l'insulter ? Le problème était qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Comment se montrer froid et cruel avec celui qui vous a tiré de l'ombre ? Comment ignorer un soleil aussi éclatant ?

Lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Sakura l'appeler, son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. L'instant fatidique était arrivé. La confrontation allait avoir lieu.

Les questions se bousculait dans son esprit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine en trainant des pieds. Fatidiquement, il finirait par y arriver, l'appartement étant certes spacieux mais aussi parce que toute route à une fin. Il s'assit sur la première chaise qu'il vit sans toutefois oser lever les yeux.

- _C'est dingue, je suis mort de trouille. Moi, un Uchiwa, je suis terrorisé à l'idée de le regarder._

Sakura lui tendit un bol de riz qu'il ne vit pas. Elle le posa délicatement sur la table, soupira puis finit par lui dire qu'il pouvait lever la tête.

- Il n'est pas là.

Sasuke s'autorisa à respirer. Un sursis, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait. La kunoichi se retint de sourire : il était mignon comme ça avec cet air si fragile. Dommage qu'il s'évertua à masquer sa véritable nature.

- Ca lui arrive souvent de ne pas rentrer ?

- C'est la première fois.

- Ah...je le comprend.

- Arrête, dit-elle en s'asseyant. S'il n'est pas ici, c'est parce que lui aussi redoute ce moment.

- Il veut me voir le moins possible.

- Tiens donc ? Tu n'est pas dans sa tête que je sache.

Il la regarda, perplexe. Elle semblait si sûre d'elle en affirmant ça. Mais Sasuke n'était pas dupe et quel que soit ses tentatives pour lui remonter le moral, il ne se faisait pas de film. Sakura se servit une double portion de riz, agrémenté de viande grillé qu'elle entama avec entrain. Puis s'en servit un autre et l'Uchiwa se demanda comment elle faisait pour garder la forme avec tout ce qu'elle engloutissait.

- Fiiuuu, t'avais faim.

Les baguettes stoppèrent à mi-chemin alors qu'elle le gratifiait d'un regard noir.

- Tu sous-entend quoi, là ? Que je suis grosse ?

- Heu ( goutte de sueur derrière la tête de Sasuke ), je n'oserais jamais...

- Et tu as bien raison, dit une voix qu'il ne connaissait trop bien derrière lui, car c'est ta vie que tu joue.

Naruto entra, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Il posa un baiser sur la joue de Sakura, encore tremblante de rage, tira une chaise et s'assit à califourchon.

- T'étais où ? demanda Sakura en lui servant un bol de riz.

- Avec Iruka. Il était dans tout ses état à cause de Kakashi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait encore ?

- Tu le connais quand il veut quelque chose ou quelqu'un, il ne lâche pas facilement prise. Il devrait arrêter de le traumatiser, c'est peine perdu. Et puis, je ne veux pas qu'ils soient ensembles.

- Ca, ce n'est pas ton problème Naru-chan. Ca ne regarde qu'Iruka.

- Mouais, n'empêche moi, ce que j'en dis...

Sasuke avait la gorge sèche. Depuis son arrivé, son souffle s'était bloqué dans ses poumons, faisant virer son teint plus blanc que neige. Cette odeur de fleurs lorsqu'il était passé près de lui avait envahi ses narines et court-circuité son cerveau. _La même odeur que ce jour-là !_

- Sasuke-kun ? interrogea Sakura.

- Hein ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Elle semblait inquiète alors il s'empressa de la rassurer d'un micro sourire.

- Rien, je réfléchissais.

- Au moyen de nous trahir à nouveau ? persifla Naruto.

Aucun d'entre eux ne s'attendait à une telle pique. D'habitude, le porteur du kyuubi était connu pour être celui qui ne jugeait pas les gens, toujours souriant et affable. Cette attaque venimeuse fit monter le rouge aux joues de Sasuke qui répliqua aussitôt.

- Je n'en ai plus besoin, je sais tout ce que je dois savoir.

- L'Uchiwa surpuissant.

- Ca te dérange ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu stagne toujours à l'arrière.

- Je prime la qualité, non pas la quantité.

- Tant mieux pour toi si tu peux t'en contenter. Pas moi.

- Les garçons..., commença Sakura.

Naruto exhiba un sourire carnassier, un de ceux qu'il avait vu si souvent sur le visage du démon renard.

- Remarque, tu dois avoir raison. Ce doit être plaisant d'assouvir sa vengeance en ne pensant à rien d'autre. Vivre seul, ça force le caractère, on n'éprouve pas de remord particulier à trahir et à tuer ceux qui croient en nous. N'est-ce pas ?

Que répondre à cela ? Et depuis quand était-il devenu comme ça, si froid et si cruel ?

- _Il a eu un bon maître...toi-même, Sasuke Uchiwa._

- Maintenant, stop ! hurla Sakura. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre ce genre de choses ici, est-ce clair ?

- Rien ne serait arrivé si tu ne l'avais pas invité à venir chez nous.

- Obligé, pas invité. Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir d'être en ta présence.

- Je te retourne le compliment.

Naruto repoussa sa chaise et déclara qu'il n'avait plus faim.

- Côtoyer des traîtres m'a toujours coupé l'appétit. Bonne nuit, Sakura-chan.

Et il s'éclipsa en ignorant totalement son rival. Celui-ci poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, les poings contractés à l'extrême. Ce qu'il avait tant redouté était arrivé : il n'avait pas pu empêcher l'ancien Sasuke de refaire surface.

- Je suis désolé, Sakura mais ça ne marchera pas. Tu n'aurais pas dû te donner autant de peine pour arranger cette chambre et...

- Je n'y suis pour rien, répondit la kunoichi. Ce n'est pas moi.

- Hein ?

Ils firent la vaisselle ensemble puis elle fit du thé tandis qu'il l'attendait au salon.

- C'est lui, pas moi, dit-elle en posant le plateau sur la table basse. J'ai passé l'après-midi avec toi et je me souviens que ta chambre était encore encombré lorsque je suis partie.

- Alors..._la photo, c'était lui ? Pourquoi ?_

- Il ne montrera rien, continua Sakura. Quitte à être odieux avec toi s'il le faut.

- Je ne suppporterais pas ça bien longtemps.

- Il le faudra bien Sasuke. C'est le seul moyen de vous rabibocher.

- Sakura, je...

- Tadaima ! dit une voix féminine.

- Bon retour à la maison; dit Sakura en s'extirpant péniblement de son siège.

Le pauvre Sasuke pensait avoir tout vu mais lorsqu'il reconnu la personne à qui appartenait cette voix, lorsqu'il vit Sakura se diriger vers elle et l'embrasser tendrement, les yeux pleins d'amour, il cru faire une syncope.

- _Eh ben, j'en connais un qui va être content !_

xxxx

Trois mois passèrent comme un coup de vent. Naruto et Sasuke ne se croisaient pratiquement jamais et ce dernier le soupçonnait de déserter volontairement l'appartement. Le ventre de Sakura grossissait à vue d'oeil, elle était à terme et avait du mal à se déplacer. Sasuke lui apportait tout le soutien possible mais ils n'étaient pas trop de deux pour veiller sur elle. L'amie de Sakura avait en ce sens fait des miracles : la jeune kunoichi était plus épanouie que jamais, son visage respirait la joie de vivre.

Mais un matin, Sasuke la trouva allongée sur le sol de la cuisine, inconsciente. Il la transporta à l'hopital aussi vite qu'il le put, fit prévenir son amie et patienta, en se maudissant de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt. Deux heures plus tard, Tsunade vint vers lui, les traits tités et il soupçonna aussitôt le pire.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Tout va bien, elle a juste eu un malaise.

- Je peux la voir ?

- Pour l'instant, elle dort. Mais aurais-tu vu Naruto ?

- _Mince, je l'avais oublié celui-là !_ Non.

- Va le trouver et dis-lui de venir le plus vite possible. Nous lui avons fait une césarienne car elle était bien trop fatiguée pour accoucher par voie normale.

- Vous êtes certaine de tout me dire, Tsunade-sama ?

- Si c'était grave, tu aurais déjà été au courant. Allez, va me chercher cet idiot.

En sortant, il croisa l'amie de Sakura qui s'enquit de son état. Il lui raconta tout, la rassura puis partit chercher Naruto, qu'il n'eut aucun mal à retrouver puisqu'il s'entraînait chaques jours au même endroit.

- Naruto !

Celui-ci s'immobilisa avant de lui tourner tout simplement le dos.

- Ecoute, c'est Sakura...

- Pas la peine de perdre ton temps, je n'ai pas envie de te parler.

- Bon sang, écoute-moi !

Il le rattrapa alors qu'il s'éloignait, lui saisit les poignet et le bloqua contre un arbre.

- Tu va m'écouter, dit-il tout contre son visage. Il y a eu un...problème et...

Ce bleu...ce regard qui avait fait battre son coeur. Sasuke prit conscience qu'il se trouvait à quelques centimètres du visage de Naruto. Leurs corps était collés l'un l'autre, il pouvait sentir toute la chaleur qui s'en émanait à travers ses vêtements. Naruto ne disait rien, il était étrangement silencieux comme s'il attendait la suite. Devait-il céder à la tentation et l'embrasser ? Non, il le tuerait aussitôt !

Sasuke pencha la tête et ses lèvres frôlèrent celle de son ami avant de dévier de leur trajectoire pour finalement se nicher au creux de son épaule.

- Sakura est à l'hopital, souffla-t-il. Et Tsunade veut te voir.

Il relâcha lentement ses poignets, le souffle court. Voilà, s'il voulait le frapper, c'était le moment. Mais Naruto ne bougeait toujours pas, il avait fermé les yeux pour savourer ce contact. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il en rêvait. Respirer cet odeur de musc et de jasmin qui émanait de son compagnon d'arme, celle dont il s'était enivré ce jour-là. Ses bras se levèrent d'eux-même pour venir s'enrouler autour de la taille de l'Uchiwa alors qu'il se blotissait encore plus étroitement contre lui, faisant se frotter leurs deux membres gonflés de désir. Un gémissement échappa à Sasuke qui pria pour que ce ne soit pas un rêve : son amour répondait à son étreinte !

Ses lèvres glissèrent sur le cou de son partenaire, y déposant de léger baiser papillon. Puis il n'y eut plus rien, seulement le froid. Naruto ouvrit lentement les yeux : Sasuke était repartit sans faire de bruit.

- _Je suis bête. Je n'ai même pas pu lui résister. S'il n'était pas parti..._

Il poussa un soupir. Autant aller voir Sakura au lieu de penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer si l'Uchiwa ne s'était pas controlé. Il sauta de toit en toit pour s'engouffrer comme un fou dans l'hopital, à la recherche de Tsunade.

- Yo, Naruto.

Celui-ci se tourna vers Anko, assise sur un siège dans le couloir.

- Tu viens voir Sakura ?

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je viens de la voir et elle se porte comme un charme. Elle n'avait pas déjeuné, voilà tout.

- Bon sang, mais elle est inconsciente pour sauter un repas ? Et comment va le bébé ?

- A toi de voir. Si je te disais que c'est un magnifique petit bonhomme de trois kilos sept qui braille déjà plus fort que son père ?

- Hein ?

- Te voilà papa, mon vieux. Félicitation !

Son cerveau s'était arrêté au mot "papa". Sakura avait accouché ? Un immense sourire illumina ses traits et il partit comme un fou dans les couloirs, à la recherche de la chambre de son amie. La mère de son enfant.

- Naruto, dit Kakashi en apparaissant devant lui. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ce service ?

- Je cherche la chambre de Sakura.

- C'est à la maternité qu'il faut aller, pas dans celui des grand brûlés.

- Oups ! Je vous suit, Sensei.

- Il vaut mieux, oui.

Alors qu'ils cheminaient cote à cote, Kakashi prononça le nom d'Iruka.

- Pourquoi me parlez-vous de lui ?

- Je suis amoureux de lui, déclara le ninja copieur.

Naruto, qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle déclaration manqua de s'écrouler par terre.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as bien entendu. Je l'aime vraiment et j'attend de toi que tu me donne la permission de le fréquenter.

- Vous pouvez tout aussi bien passer outre ce que je pense et...

- Non ! trancha Kakashi. Ton avis compte plus que tout pour lui et si tu n'es pas d'accord, Iruka ne s'investira pas dans cette relation.

- Depuis quand est-ce que vous vous souciez de moi ?

Kakashi lui fit face, le visage grave sous son masque.

- Parce que je crois en toi. Parce que je pense que tu seras bien le plus grand Hokage de tout les temps et parce que j'ai foi en toi, au point de vouloir être un de tes ninjas les plus fidèle.

Il n'aurait pas pu montrer une plus belle preuve d'amitié que celle-là. Naruto ne trouvait plus ses mots. Entendre de la bouche même de celui qui vous a tout enseigné, qui est certainement le plus grand génie de sa génération qu'il porte un grand espoir en vous était le plus beau des compliment pour Uzumaki.

- Je...je suis très honoré de le savoir, Sensei.

- Allons, ne sois pas gêné ! ricana le ninja copieur. Je suis parfaitement sincère, Yamato pourra te le confirmer si tu le souhaites.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de le faire, je vous crois, Sensei. Et pour Iruka, c'est o.k. Mais ne le faites pas souffrir autrement, vous le paierez cher.

- Aucun risque ! s'esclaffa Kakashi.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la chambre de Sakura. Naruto entra doucement. La kunoichi aux cheveux roses était assise sur son lit et tenait son fils entre ses bras. Le père s'approcha, ému au larmes, s'assit sur un coin du lit et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

- Je te présente ton fils, Naruto.

- Je...je n'ose pas le toucher. Il est si petit, si fragile...

- Va-y, prend-le !

D'autorité, elle le plaça entre ses bras. Naruto était tellement ému que plus aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il contemplait ce chef-d'oeuvre, cette perfection qui sommeillait. Les petites lèvres roses, la touffe de la même couleur au sommet de sa tête, les petits doigt potelés. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait la sensation d'avoir accompli quelque chose de grandiose, une continuité qui lui permettrait de vivre au-delà de sa propre mort.

- C'est...c'est moi qui ait fait ça ?

- Oui, c'est toi. Et un peu moi aussi.

- Sakura, merci. Je ne sais pas quoi dire...

- Donne-lui un nom.

- Hein ?

- Oui, il lui faut un nom.

- Oh...alors, ce sera...

* * *

Fin du deuxième chapitre. D'après vous, quel prénom conviendrait le mieux à cet enfant ? J'attend vos idées. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Troisième chapitre de ma fic. Sakura à toujours un beau rôle cependant, je laisse deviner ce qui la motive. On apprend aussi ce qu'elle a demandé à Sasuke. Il y a un passage ultra chaud entre deux hommes donc, non conseillé aux moins de dix-sept ans et aux homophobes.**

**Titre : Par amour**

**Couples : NaruxSaku, KakaxIru, ébauche SasuxNaru. ( Tu vois bien que je t'ai entendu, fan003 )**

**Disclaimer : ne sont pas à moi mais à un auteur japonais de talent.**

**Les persos sont un peu Ooc alors gomen...**

**Je tiens à ajouter que les relations entre les persos évolueront plus vite à partir de ce chapitre donc, vous êtes prévenu ! Et puis, cette fic finira en yaoi ( et Yuri ) car que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas, hein ?**

_Italique, _**pensée des persos.

* * *

**

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Ma foi, ça me plaît beaucoup. C'est adopté ! s'exclama Sakura.

- Tu devrais t'allonger, tu est encore fatigué.

- Mais non, ne t'en fait pas, je me sens bien. Et puis, je suis une kunoichi, mettre un enfant au monde ne va pas me terrasser.

Naruto lui adressa un sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il était fière d'elle ! Jamais auparavant il n'aurait songé à ce qu'un jour, tout deux puissent avoir un enfant. Lorsqu'ils avaient formé l'équipe sept, elle ne le regardait même pas, étant tout juste aimable devant Sasuke pour bien se montrer devant lui. Il avait souffert de ce refus d'avouer qu'il existait. Et puis tout avait changé. Le départ de Sasuke les avaient peu à peu rapprochés. Un soir, ils s'étaient tellement saoulés qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Pour trouver un peu de cette chaleur qu'ils désiraient tant.

Mais voilà que le lendemain, en la contemplant alors qu'elle dormait encore, Naruto avait réalisé son erreur : il ne l'aimait pas de cette façon. Puis ils étaient partit chercher Sasuke...et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Pourtant, il n'avait rien dit et continué sa relation avec elle. Les jours passant, il avait pu se rendre compte qu'elle l'aimait vraiment, que ses sentiment à son égard étaint sincère. Hélàs, son coeur ne battait déjà que pour_ lui. _Sakura finit par s'en aperçevoir et le quitta.

Un mois plus tard, elle lui annonça qu'elle attendait un enfant.

Il déposa son fils dans sa couveuse, le borda avec des gestes tendre puis revint s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Ta petite amie attend dehors. Je devrais lui dire d'entrer.

- Oui...ah, et fait aussi venir Sasuke.

- Hein ?

- Il va être le parrain...je te rappele que tu as dit oui.

- Sous la torture, maugréa Naruto. Je n'oublie pas que tu as faillit me tuer en m'arrachant cette promesse !

- J'étais bien obligé car dès fois, tu fais preuve d'une telle mauvaise foi que je me demande s'il n'a pas déteint sur toi.

- Me compare pas avec ce...traître !

- Naruto...

Sa voix se fit toute triste.

- Tu ne lui pardonnera jamais ?

- ...

- Toi plus que quiconque est en mesure de comprendre son geste. Oui, il a eu tort de partir avec Orochimaru, il a eu tort d'avoir tenté de te tuer mais les gens font des erreurs. Il faut savoir oublier et pardonner.

- Je...

- Il a trébuché et tu as été là pour le rattraper une première fois. Fais-le une seconde fois.

- Qui dit qu'il ne recommencera pas ?

- Je ne peux pas te le promettre mais je sais une chose : s'il est revenu, c'est bien grâce à toi.

- Quoi ? Naruto écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

Sakura hocha la tête, soudain grave.

- Tu sais, ce jour-là...c'est là que j'ai compris que je n'aurais aucune chance avec lui. Ca m'a ouvert les yeux sur mes sentiments. Tout comme lui, j'ai évolué pour laisser derrière moi cette Sakura immature et futile, celle qui n'était préoccupé que par son apparence et son amour pour ce garçon sombre et solitaire. Au final, j'ai vu que je me leurrais : il était le premier pour qui j'avais éprouvé ce genre de sentiments mais en réalité, je ne savais rien de lui. Parce qu'il ne le voulait pas. Le seul qui pouvait l'approcher, c'était toi. Votre rivalité t'a permis de le connaître bien mieux que tous dans ce village. Et je pense que ce que vous avez partagé l'a touché bien plus qu'il ne le croyait.

- Moi aussi, je le croyais.

- Alors dis-moi ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ! Avant, tu proclamais haut et fort que tu le ramènerais par la peau des fesses et maintenant, c'est à peine si tu ne te jetterais pas sur lui pour l'étriper.

Comme Naruto restait silencieux, elle en tira la conclusion qui s'imposait.

- Tu ne peux donc pas accepter tes sentiments pour lui ?

Il sursauta avant de se renfrogner et elle sut qu'elle avait touché juste. Pauvre Naruto qui se torturait inutilement. Décidément, les réunir n'allait pas être une mince affaire et Tsunade avait eu raison depuis le début : ça avait été la seule solution. Pas bien joli comme méthode mais bougrement efficace !

Il finit par accéder à son désir et sortit chercher l'Uchiwa. Le brun devait être rentré ; effectivement, il était assis dans la mezzanine, les yeux dans le vague. La lumière du jour déclinant donnait un aspect quasi surnaturel à sa peau pâle et accentuait sa chevelure d'ébène. Naruto en avait le souffle coupé : il était tellement beau ! Son coeur battait si fort dans sa poitrine que le son devait se répercuter dans la chambre.

Sasuke remonta ses jambes et posa son menton dessus. Il semblait tellement malheureux que Naruto eut envie d'aller le prendre dans ses bras. Cette douleur muette dans son regard bouleversait son être.

- Sasuke...

Celui-ci n'eut même pas un sursaut.

- Sakura voudrait te voir.

- Elle va bien ? Et le bébé ?

- Oui. Il est magnifique.

- Son nom ?

- Oh...Sui Uzumaki.

- Mmm...félicitation !

- Mer..merci ! Alors, tu va y aller ?

Sasuke se leva lentement. L'air se remplit d'électricité alors qu'il s'approchait du blond, figé sur le pas de la porte. Dieu qu'il mourrait d'envie de se jeter sur lui, de sentir encore son parfum et la douceur de sa peau ! Sakura avait-elle raison ? Reniait-il ses sentiment pour ne pas avoir à souffrir ? L'Uchiwa s'arreta à cinq centimètres, son souffle chaud balayant le visage de son ancien coéquipier. Ses deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules pour le plaquer contre le chambranle, son corps glissa presque à le toucher puis il s'éloigna, rompant le contact. Naruto était à bout de souffle, il avait chaud et tout ses sens était en éveil.

L'espace d'un instant, il avait cru que Sasuke allait l'embrasser alors qu'il l'avait juste poussé pour pouvoir passer.

_- Je deviens dingue de phantasmer comme ça en plein jour ! Une douche glacé me fera le plus grand bien._

Il laissa l'eau couler sur son corps, tête en arrière et les yeux fermés. Ses pensées s'envolait, s'enroulant aux images qu'il tentait de faire disparaître. Comment oublier ce regard empreint de douleur qu'il avait malencontreusement surprit ? C'était bien la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissait que Sasuke éprouvait une émotion. Lui d'habitude si fermé venait de se livrer sans aucune retenue, fissurant son masque de froideur pour laisser transparaître un adolescent blessé, fragile et solitaire. Et Naruto en était tout retourné.

Du coup, sa décision d'ignorer son ancien meilleur ami vacillait du tout au tout. Il n'avait plus la force de se conduire comme le parfait goujat qu'il avait été depuis son retour. Sasuke était désespérément seul et même si ses anciens amis faisaient tout pour qu'il se réintègre, la route serait encore longue avant qu'on ne le regarde plus avec suspicion.

- J'ai été horrible en me conduisant comme tout ces villageois. Par ma conduite, j'ai agis de la même manière qu'eux lorsqu'ils me regardent avec ces regards plein de haine.

Il coupa l'arrivé d'eau froide, se sécha rapidement et enfila des vêtements propre. Sa décision était prise : il présenterait ses excuses à Sasuke. Lorsqu'il reviendrait de l'hopital, ils auraient une discussion.

xxx

Sasuke entra et s'adossa à la porte d'entrée. Cette discussion avec Sakura et Tsunade s'était éternisé. Dire que ces deux-là l'avait fatigué était un euphémisme : les questions sur sa condition physique, son sharingan et son séjour chez Orochimaru s'était enchaîné à une vitesse prodigieuse, lui laissant à peine le temps d'y répondre. Et la batterie de test qui avait suivi...brrr, quel cauchemar !

Néanmoins, il s'y était plié car lorsqu'il donnait sa parole, il la tenait jusqu'au bout.

Il se décolla de la porte et gagna le salon d'un pas lent avant de se figer : allongé sur le fauteuil, une forme alanguie dormait du sommeil du juste. Une cascade de cheveux blond tombait négligement sur un visage d'une beauté incroyable, quelques mèches se soulevait au rythme de l'air qui passait par les deux belles pétales de roses qui lui servait de lèvres. Hypnotisé, il vint s'accroupir auprès de lui et leva la main pour frôler sa joue. Naruto s'agita, l'obligeant à rompre le contact.

- ...Ah...Sa...Sasuke...

L'interpellé s'immobilisa. Rêvait-il de lui ?

- _Je dois en avoir le coeur net. _Naruto, réveille-toi !

Le blond s'étira comme un chat.

- Mmm, ronronna-t-il, je me suis endormi ?

- Tu étais fatigué. Trop plein d'émotions.

- Que te voulait Sakura ?

- Heu...rien d'important. Ton fils est magnifique, je suis content pour toi.

- T'a vu ça ? Pour la première fois, j'ai accompli quelque chose.

- Arrête de dire ça, c'est parfaitement faux.

Naruto haussa les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de s'énerver de la sorte ?

- Chaque jours qui passe, tu accomplis beaucoup plus de choses que la plupart des gens alors cesse de te rabaisser. Ta ligne de conduite est exemplaire, tu es un modèle pour Konohamaru et pour bien de jeunes ninjas et je ne te laisserais pas dénigrer tes capacités.

- Est-ce que...est-ce que tu te serais mit à croire en moi ? balbutia Naruto.

- _Je donnerais ma vie pour toi..._Bien évidemment, baka ! Ce n'est pas parce que je ne le crie pas sur les toits que je ne le pense pas.

- Me traite pas de baka, baka ! rétorqua Naruto.

Il était ému, ça se voyait dans ses yeux malgré les effort fourni pour que Sasuke ne le voie pas. Mais c'était peine perdu, l'Uchiwa épiait la moindre de ses réactions, guettant avidement tout ce qui passait sur le visage de son bien-aimé. Une larme roula sur la joue du blond et à peine eut-il le temps de réaliser son geste que sa langue l'avait déjà recueillit.

- Excuse-moi, dit vivement Sasuke en se redressant. Je...je ne sais...

- Oublie ça, soupira Naruto.

Son regard flamboyait de désir mais il s'obligea à respirer calmement pour diminuer les battement désordonné de son coeur. Sa joue brûlait encore du contact de cette langue et il savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour qu'elle s'atténue. S'il y arrivait un jour !

- Je voulais te parler alors assied-toi.

Le brun s'installa à distance raisonnable pour éviter toute tentations.

- Je voudrais te demander pardon.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je me suis comporté comme un idiot. T'éviter n'était pas la solution, j'aurais dû venir te voir lorsque tu es revenu afin que nous ayons une discussion mais en réalité, ce n'était pas toi que je fuyait...c'était moi ! Ou plutôt, les sentiment que j'avais envers toi. Ca a été très difficile de me les avouer et encore plus d'y faire face. De plus, ce que...ce que nous avons partagé ce jour-là était une preuve de faiblesse de ma part.

- C'est ce que tu penses ?

- Bien sûr que non ! s'écria Naruto. T'écoutes pas ce que je te dis ?

- C'est confus...

- Bon, tais-toi et laise-moi finir, veux-tu !

- Hn...

- Je...je suis un minable.

Et voilà que les larmes tant redoutés venait de refaire surface sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Le flot s'écoula sur ses joues, emportant avec elles le mal-être qui régnait dans son coeur depuis si longtemps. Elles évacuaient sa frustration, sa colère et sa rancoeur, nettoyant son âme et ses pensées. Sasuke écoutait sa confession, tiraillé par l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Ce garçon, combien il l'aimait ! Sa dernière phrase mourut dans un hoquet de surprise, étouffé par les lèvres de Sasuke. Sa langue chaude caressa ses lèvres gonflés. Naruto ferma les yeux et les entrouvrit pour subir l'assaut délicat. Une de ses mains glissa sur la nuque de Sasuke pour aller se perdre dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre se positionnait sur le bas du dos, l'attirant toujours plus près. L'Uchiwa n'était pas en reste et caressait son dos, lui procurant de délicieux frissons. Un gémissement lui échappa lorsque ses dents taquinèrent le globe de son oreille. Son corps entier était parcouru de tremblement, ses sens était en éveil et chaque toucher le faisait se tendre encore plus vers son compagnon. Le brun lui écarta doucement les jambes pour se positionner entre et ce faisant, frôla l'intimité du blond. Un cri d'agonie s'éleva dans la pièce, arrachant un sourire attendrit à l'Uchiwa.

- Je veux t'entendre gémir..., chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

De doux baisers papillons se posèrent sur son cou. Le blond rejeta aussitôt sa tête en arrière, lui offrant son cou sans la moindre pudeur. Cette peau sensible fut tiré, mordu et sucé avec avidité, lui faisant prendre une délicieuse teinte rouge. Un bruit de vêtement qu'on déchire et le tee-shirt de Naruto finit en lambeaux sur le sol. Sasuke s'attaquait maintenant à ses tétons, rosit et durçit par le plaisir. Il guettait les réactions de son amour entre ses paupières, la montée du plaisir se lisait comme un livre ouvert sur son magnifique visage. Ses yeux s'était embrumé, il se mordait les lèvres sans pouvoir retenir ses cris.

- Ah...ah...

Sa langue chaude poursuivit son exploration, s'attardant sur le ventre. Elle fit le tour du nombril avant de plonger à l'intérieur. Naruto se cambra, la bouche ouverte en un cri silencieux. Sasuke s'attaqua alors à son pantalon. Il fit glisser la braguette avec ses dents, devinant le membre pulsant de désir sous le tissu puis le fit glisser le long des cuisses tout en soufflant sur la peau. Le boxer suivi le même chemin et Sasuke se releva pour admirer toute l'expression du désir de son amant.

- Sasuke, le supplia Naruto.

- C'est ce que tu veux ? souffla celui-ci.

- Oui...oui, c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu.

Il pencha la tête et prit délicatement le pénis entre ses doigts. Sa langue s'enroula autour, le léchant avec gourmandise comme il sucerait une sucette. Naruto tournait la tête dans tout les sens, son supplice venait de commencer. Sasuke l'emboucha puis imprima un mouvement de va-et-viens de plus en plus vite. Naruto appuyait des deux mains sur sa tête, ses hanches suivait le rythme imposé par l'Uchiwa. Les gémissement se changèrent en cri de pur plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'une ultim spasme ne le jette dans un flot d'étoiles. Il retomba sur le fauteuil, le souffle court et les joues rouges. Sasuke se redressa, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- J'aime t'entendre crier.

- Sasu...Sasuke...

- Chut !

Il le souleva entre ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à sa chambre, le posa délicatement sur le lit et acheva de le deshabiller. Puis il rabattit les couvertures et allait sortir lorsque Naruto le retint par le bras.

- Non...reste.

- Tu en est certain, je veux dire, tu ne regrettera rien ?

- Viens !

Sasuke se glissa entre les draps tandis que son amant se boudinait contre lui.

- Bonne nuit, Sasu-chan.

- Bonne nuit...mon amour.

Un léger baiser sur les lèvres et il sombra aussitôt dans le sommeil. Deux heures plus tard, l'amie de Sakura rentra. Les tissus sur le sol eurent tôt fait de lui faire comprendre ce qui s'était passé tantôt et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Sakura-chan, tu seras contente d'apprendre que ton plan avance bien plus vite que tu ne l'avais prévu.

* * *

Et fin ! Le chapitre était bien plus long mais j'ai décidé de le couper en deux. Pour le prénom du bébé, j'ai longtemps hésité entre Jun et Ayako mais finalement, c'est Sui qui l'a emporté. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Troisième chapitre de ma fic. Sakura à toujours un beau rôle cependant, je laisse deviner ce qui la motive. On apprend aussi ce qu'elle a demandé à Sasuke. Il y a un passage ultra chaud entre deux hommes donc, non conseillé aux moins de dix-sept ans et aux homophobes.**

**Titre : Par amour**

**Couples : NaruxSaku, KakaxIru, SasuxNaru. ( Tu vois bien que je t'ai entendu, fan003 )**

**Disclaimer : ne sont pas à moi mais à un auteur japonais de talent.**

**Les persos sont un peu Ooc alors gomen...**

**Je tiens à ajouter que les relations entre les persos évolueront plus vite à partir de ce chapitre donc, vous êtes prévenu ! Et puis, cette fic finira en yaoi ( et Yuri ) car que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas, hein ?**

_Italique, _**pensée des persos.

* * *

**

**4.**

- Vous m'avez demandé, Tsunade-sama ?

Sasuke venait de se faire introduire dans le bureau de l'hokage. Il était encore très tôt lorsqu'on était venu lui dire qu'elle voulait le voir. Il s'était extirpé du lit avec lenteur afin de ne pas réveiller l'ange blond qui dormait encore. Cette nuit avait été la première où il avait dormi sans faire de cauchemar. Le contact de son soleil l'avait apaisé.

Tsunade bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et il retint un sourire : décidement, elle n'aimait pas son travail !

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je me disais que vous deviez avoir hâte qu'il grandisse.

- Ah ça, c'est bien vrai ! Je ne vais pas jouer l'hokage encore éternellement alors il a enterré à se dépêcher !

- C'est contre sa volonté, croyez-moi !

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu souhaites ?

Sasuke se renfrogna aussitôt. Elle savait très bien ce qu'il désirait par-dessus tout mais serait-elle apte à accepter ? Le moment était venu de marchander son avenir.

- Vous savez ce que je veux et je sais ce que vous voulez mais il y a une condition.

- Je ne crois pas que tu sois en mesure d'exiger quelque chose.

- Au contraire ! C'est dans votre intérêt que le village ait un héritier Uchiwa comme il est dans le mien de rester avec Naruto. Ce que j'ai à vous proposer est bien mieux que le marché que nous avons passé mais je ne veux pas qu'il le sache.

- Ah oui ?

Sasuke se réjouit intérieurement en voyant l'expression intéressé de l'hokage. Tout n'était pas perdu...

En quittant son bureau une heure plus tard, il avait obtenu tout ce qu'il voulait. C'est d'un bon pas qu'il rentra chez son amant en espérant qu'il soit toujours endormi.

- _Un réveil en douceur devrait lui plaire !_

En entrant, il entendit deux voix provenant de la cuisine. Mince, Naruto était déjà levé et parlait avec l'amie de Sakura. D'ailleurs, on devinait au ton de sa voix qu'il était excité.

- Non, c'est vrai ? Tu comptes lui demander aujourd'hui ?

- Oui. Maintenant que toi et Sasuke êtes ensembles, j'ai décidé de me lancer.

- Rhoo, je suis si content ! Elle va être tellement heureuse !

- Mais et toi, ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est son bonheur. Et puis, je dois parler avec Sasu-chan. Nous n'allons pas pouvoir rester ici car lorsqu'elle reviendra, tout ce monde ne tiendra pas dans cet appartement.

- Où comptes-tu aller ?

- Chez Sasuke, bien évidemment ! Après tout, il a une grande maison alors ça ne le dérangera pas.

- Je ne pense pas que quoi que ce soit le dérange si ça viens de toi. Et puis, tu sembles heureux.

- Je le suis.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, le ton de Naruto s'était fait sérieux.

- Je l'aime à la folie et je me rend compte de ma bêtise. Si je m'étais entêté dans cette conduite, nous aurions été malheureux tout les deux...et il serait certainement partit. Hier soir, Sakura m'a ouvert les yeux et je lui en serais reconnaissant pour toujours.

- T'est mignon quand t'es amoureux. Je me demande si ce n'est pas toi que j'aurais dû draguer !

- An...Anko ! s'écria Naruto. T'es pas sérieuse ?

- Maa non, je rigole !

Sasuke lui, ne rigolait pas. Une jalousie dévorante le poussa à retourner ouvrir la porte pour la claquer avec force en hurlant un "tadaima" tonitruant. Une façon de bien annoncer sa présence. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, Naruto se jeta sur lui, les yeux pleins d'amour.

- T'étais où ? dit-il en se pendant à son cou.

- Chez Tsunade. Elle m'a fait demander très tôt. J'ai pas droit à un bonjour plus convenable ?

- Fallait demander, sussura son amant.

Le baiser chaste prévu à l'origine s'acheva sur une étreinte enflammé, interrompu par un "hum" de la part de la kunoichi aux serpents.

- Hé, je suis encore là.

- Désolé, rougit Uzumaki. Au fait, nous allons à l'hopital. Tu viens avec nous ?

- Bien sûr mais tu ne compte pas y aller en boxer, non ?

Le rouge rafflua aux joues de Naruto qui fila dans la salle de bain. Restés seul, Anko exhiba un sourire carnassier, bien décidé à mettre les choses au point avec l'Uchiwa.

- Tu as tout entendu, n'est-ce pas ?

Inutile de nier puisqu'elle savait.

- Oui. Et ?

- Ne le fait plus jamais souffrir, o.k ?

- Il n'y a plus le moindre risque. Je ne suis pas prêt à le perdre une seconde fois.

- Alors tout est clair.

- Je voulais...

- Oui ? Anko leva les yeux dans sa direction, sa tasse à mi-chemin de ses lèvres.

- ...Je voulais te remercier d'avoir prit soin de Sakura et de Naruto pendant mon absence.

- Ce n'est rien et puis, comme tu le vois, ça m'a plutôt bien réussi.

Naruto revint au même moment. Les deux amant suivirent Anko jusqu'à l'hopital, main dans la main en se lançant des regard digne des grand films à l'eau de rose. Naruto était heureux, Sasuke également et tout était parfait dans le meilleur des monde.

Oui mais parfois, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu...

xxxxxx

Dissimulé dans le feuillage d'un arbre, deux yeux sombres guettait avidement les silhouettes qui avançait dans la rue en contrebas. Son regard s'attarda longuement sur leurs deux mains noués avant qu'un rictus ne vienne déformer son beau visage. Il resta un moment là avant de disparaître dans un souffle.

- Alors ?

L'homme, qui venait d'arriver près d'une cavité naturelle s'assit sans rien dire. Son compagnon lui lança un regard torve mais n'insista pas. S'il ne voulait rien dire, c'était son problème.

- Il est bien revenu.

- Et ?

- Je le connais, il fera tout pour le protéger.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Leurs mains...

Son compagnon ne comprenait plus rien. Qu'est-ce que des mains venait faire là dedans ?

- Ce petit imbécile...il a viré sa cutille.

- Mmm...

Ce fait ne semblait pas passionner l'autre qui venait de commencer à polir son épée. Le nouvel arrivant repoussa une mèche de cheveux noirs et serra les dents. Quel idiot ce petit frère, décidement il aurait dû le tuer quand il en avait l'occasion. Mais son envie de le détruire, de l'obliger à emprunter le même chemin que lui le poussait à remettre ce projet à plus tard.

- _Petit frère, je n'ai pas finit de jouer avec toi. J'en veux encore..._

Un coup d'oeil suffit à lui faire comprendre que celui qui se tenait à ses côtés lui prêtait une oreille attentive. Depuis le temps qu'ils cohabitaient ensemble, il avait apprit à décoder la moindre de ses expressions. Mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de lui. Son masque était aussi solide que le roc et l'expression perpétuelle de froideur qui s'en émanait décourageait même les plus tenaces. Quand il étaient encore en vie pour vouloir le faire.

Pourtant, ce qu'il n'avait jamais dit à personne, ce qu'il n'osait pas s'avouer à lui-même, c'était que quelqu'un était parvenu à infiltrer cette barrière de folie qu'il avait dressé comme un rempart. Oui, une personne avait réussi cet exploit et elle n'en était même pas consciente. Après tout, difficile de le deviner quand on le voyait. Lui qui avait toujours cru que les sentiments étaient une faiblesse, que seul la force et le pouvoir primait, cet hurluberlu venait de lui démontrer que son coeur battait encore sous toute cette couche de froideur. Cet organe qu'il avait oublié venait de se rappeler à lui avec force.

Mais bon sang, pourquoi avait-il fallut que ce soit précisement _lui_ qui ait gagné un tel pouvoir sur sa personne ? Celui dont il convoitait tant _la chose_ ?

- _Petit frère, pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toi qui ait le meilleur ?_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto rentra d'un pas guilleret. La journée avait été fantastique, son enfant était magnifique, Sasuke l'aimait et Sakura allait se marier. Il se souvenait encore de ses larmes lorsque Anko l'avait demandé en mariage, un genou à terre. Pour elle aussi, ça avait été le plus beau jour de sa vie. Maintenant, il retournait à l'appartement pour commencer à ranger ses affaires. Sasuke lui avait demandé d'emmenager avec lui, au manoir des Uchiwa, chose qu'il avait aussitôt accepté. Jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'esprit que son amour avait entendu sa conversation matinale avec Anko.

Arrivé à l'appartement, il déverrouilla la porte, entra sans prendre la peine d'allumer, se déchaussa et traversa le salon en sautillant de joie. Il sentit la présence au moment où il posait la main sur la poignée de la porte de sa chambre. Mince, s'il n'avait pas été perdu dans ses pensées, il aurait pu la détecter plus tôt...

- Tu ne me dis pas bonjour ?

_Cette voix...ça ne pouvait être que lui. _Il s'obligea à reprendre contenance avant de se tourner pour faire face à l'ombre qui se tenait debout au centre du salon.

- Itachi.

- Naruto.

- Sasuke n'est pas ici.

- Tu es bien plus important que lui. Du moins, à mes yeux.

- J'en suis flatté mais sache que ce n'est pas réciproque.

- Oh, tu me blesse. Tu ne m'offre pas à boire ?

- Pas à quelqu'un qui veut me tuer.

- Où sont donc passé tes bonnes manières ?

- Je ne les ai jamais apprise, ayant grandit sans repère.

- Je suis un bon professeur.

- Je n'en doute pas mais ton offre ne m'intéresse pas, désolé.

- Parce que c'est mieux avec lui ? Et Naruto sursauta. Pourquoi est-ce que ça l'étonnait, Itachi avait le don de tout savoir.

- Je suis bien meilleur si seulement tu voulais me laisser t'approcher.

- _Je rêve ou il me drague ? Galère...je commence à parler comme Shika, moi !_

- Heu...non merci, vraiment !

Itachi pencha la tête du moins, c'est ce que cru voir Naruto avant qu'il ne disparaisse de son champ de vision. L'espace d'une très courte seconde, son cerveau eut la tentation de l'obliger à courir vers la sortie mais il se ravisa aussitôt. Ce serait bien trop risqué. Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules tandis qu'on le faisait violemment tourner sur lui-même pour le plaquer contre le mur.

- Lâche-moi...

- Ou sinon quoi ? Tu va te mettre à hurler comme une femme ?

- Je vais te tuer.

Il y eut un silence qui sembla durer une éternité avant qu'un murmure, à peine une caresse ne vienne se poser sur son oreille.

- Tu l'as déjà fait.

Il ferma vivement les yeux en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Le bruissement des vêtements qui tombent par terre lui apprit qu'il se deshabillait avant qu'une main ne tire les draps et qu'un corps chaud ne se glisse contre lui. Deux bras se refermèrent sur sa taille et il posa sa tête au creux de son épaule. Il voulait sentir son odeur, cette sensation rassurante quand il le serrait contre lui. Un baiser vint se poser sur ses lèvres...puis sa respiration se fit de plus en plus lente. Naruto osa ouvrir les yeux...pour les refermer aussitôt. Parce que quand il le regardait, c'était l'autre qu'il voyait. Cet autre qui lui ressemblait tellement et dont le visage se superposait au sien. Ses lèvres se souvenait encore de ce baiser qu'il lui avait volé, de cette tendresse, de cette douceur qui avait suivi.

Et de son sourire qui avait fait battre son coeur...

* * *

Enfin ils avaient emmenagé. Tout les cartons avait été livré, il ne leur restait plus qu'à ranger. Le conseil s'était récrié devant une telle décision mais Tsunade avait eu vite fait de les convaincre. Comment, Naruto l'ignorait mais elle devait certainement les avoir menacé car autrement, pour qu'elle raison auraient-ils cedé ?

Mais ce n'était pas la vrai raison de son manque d'enthousiasme. En réalité, il avait peur. Peur qu'Itachi ne revienne et qu'il ne puisse pas le repousser. Depuis cette nuit où le frère de Sasuke lui avait volé un baiser, il n'avait eu de cesse de repasser la scène dans son esprit. Comment avait-il pu aimer ce contact ? Ce type était un criminel et le plus grand ennemi de son petit ami alors comment avait-il pu apprécier qu'il l'embrasse, qu'il le tienne dans ses bras ?

Itachi avait peut être usé du mangekyou sharingan pour créer cette illusion ? Seulement voilà, ses yeux était restés de la même couleur durant tout le temps où il était resté. A ce souvenir, les joues de Naruto s'enflammèrent. Ces caresse sur son corps, ses mains fraîches qui frôlait sa peau...bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il avait aimé ça ! S'il n'avait pas eu un soudain accès de clairvoyance, Itachi lui aurait fait l'amour contre le mur.

Flash back

- Pourquoi me repousse-tu alors que tu n'en a pas envie ?

- J'aime Sasuke.

- Ah oui ? Alors que tu gémis à mes caresses ?

Sa main frôla l'entrejambe de Naruto qui se tordit sous la caresse, haletant.

- Arrête !

- C'est ce que tu veux ?

Itachi le fixait droit dans les yeux. Est-ce qu'il avait envie qu'il enlève sa main ? Non...non, il n'en avait pas envie. Soudain, la voix de Sasuke envahit son esprit.

- _C'est ce que tu veux ?_

Sasuke, l'amour de sa vie. Non, il ne le perdrait pas à nouveau alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de se retrouver. Son bonheur était en jeu, hors de question qu'Itachi vienne le menacer.

- Oui, hurla-t-il en le repoussant violemment. Ne me touche plus.

Itachi resta les bras ballant avec une expression sur le visage qui lui fit mal au coeur. Puis il se rapprocha doucement, prit son menton entre ses doigts et l'embrassa doucement.

- Un jour, tu m'aimeras, Naruto Uzumaki. J'en fais le serment.

Et le sourire qu'il lui avait dédié avait fait fondre son coeur.

Fin flash back

- Naruto, tout va bien ?

Sasuke le prit par la taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Son amant soupira.

- Je dois te dire quelque chose. J'ai...

- Oui ?

- J'ai vu ton frère.

Il devinait que Sasuke avait pâlit. Ses mains s'étaient mise à trembler alors qu'il se détachait de lui sans dire un mot.

- Quand ?

- Une semaine...

- Quoi ? hurla Sasuke. Tout ce temps et c'est maintenant que tu me le dit ?

- Ne crie pas, je...

- Et comment est-ce que je dois réagir, hein ? Va-y, dis-le moi !

- Ce...ce n'était pas important à mes yeux car toi seul compte !

- Et il te voulait quoi ? Kyubi ?

Naruto baissa la tête.

- Non, il...il voulait autre chose.

- Quoi ?

- Il...il me voulait moi.

- Comme d'hab, quoi !

- Tu ne comprend pas...il me voulait _moi_ !

- Je...

Ca y est, il venait de saisir. Avant qu'un hurlement de rage n'envahisse la pièce, obligeant Naruto à se boucher les oreilles. En moins de temps qu'il ne lui en aurait fallut, le brun monta à l'étage prendre ses armes avant de sortir dans la rue. Il fulminait tellement de rage qu'il ne voyait rien d'autre que son envie de tuer ce frère trop audacieux. Il lui avait volé sa famille, il ne lui prendrait pas son amour. Alors qu'il approchait des portes, une troupe d'Anbu se matérialisa devant lui, armes à la main.

- Vous ne pouvez pas quitter Konoha.

- Otez-vous de mon chemin ou je vous bute ! hurla Sasuke.

Et il allait s'élancer en avant quand Naruto l'attrapa par la taille, posa son front sur sa nuque et le supplia d'arrêter.

- Ca suffit Sasuke, laisse tomber.

- Je...ce salaud ne t'enlèvera pas à moi.

- Je t'en prie. Je t'aime toi, pas lui !

Oui, il avait eu un instant de faiblesse mais désormais, il était certain de son choix : il aimait Sasuke plus que tout et rien ne le ferait aller contre ça. Pas même Itachi.

- Viens, on rentre.

Sasuke finit par baisser les bras et se laissa entraîner chez eux. Plus loin, perché sur un arbre, Itachi avait suivi toute la scène. Il y était presque arrivé mais avait sous-estimé le pouvoir de Naruto sur son frère.

- Tant pis ! Il ne me reste plus que la deuxième phase de mon plan.

* * *

Les choses vont-elles encore plus se compliquer pour nos deux amoureux ? 


	5. Chapter 5

**Kikou, suis de retour. J'avais une autre fic en cours et donc, desolé du retard pour celle-ci. Il y a encore un passage ultra chaud entre deux hommes donc, non conseillé aux moins de dix-sept ans et aux homophobes.**

**Titre : Par amour**

**Couples : ex NaruxSaku, KakaxIru, SasuxNaru. ( Tu vois bien que je t'ai entendu, fan003 ) Et ItachixNaru (Quoi ? Il me semble entendre déjà des voix chargé de colère...)**

**Disclaimer : ne sont pas à moi mais à un auteur japonais de talent.**

**Les persos sont un peu Ooc alors gomen...**

**Cette fic a tourné au yaoi ( et Yuri ) car que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas, hein ? Et donc, je change le rating.**

_Italique, _**pensée des persos.

* * *

**

5.

Le baptême de Sui avait été une fête plus que réussi. Tout leurs amis avaient fait le déplacement et on s'était extasié sur la beauté de l'enfant pendant des heures. Naruto souriait, Sasuke le suivait comme son ombre et Sakura exhibait fièrement sa bague de fiançaille offerte par Anko. Kakashi et Iruka roucoulait comme de jeune mariés et Tsunade s'était assise sur les genoux de Jiraya. Tout le monde était heureux et plus particulièrement le père de l'enfant qui ne cessait de se vanter que son fils serait aussi le plus grand hokage de tout les temps.

Puis il se dirigea vers les toilettes. La tête lui tournait, il avait un peu trop bu. Il poussa le battant de la porte lorsque tout devint noir autour de lui...

xxxxxxxxxx

- Mmmm...

Naruto roula sur lui-même. Son crâne le vrillait tellement qu'il avait la sensation que s'il ouvrait les yeux, son cerveau imploserait immédiatement. Une main le força à se rallonger puis on lui posa un linge humide sur le front.

- Ne bouge pas autrement, tu risques d'avoir un autre malaise.

- J'ai la sensation d'avoir trop picolé hier soir.

- Tu as été malade pendant trois semaines.

- Quoi ?

Naruto se redressa d'un coup...pour retomber aussitôt sur le lit, prit de vertige. La voix lui conseilla de ne pas bouger, lui leva la tête et l'aida à avaler un cachet.

- Voilà ! Dors encore un peu, ça ira mieux à ton réveil.

Naruto acquiesça. Lorsqu'il se réveilla trois heures plus tard, son mal de crâne avait disparu. Il sauta du lit, de nouveau alerte, s'étira puis s'approcha de la fenêtre. Dehors, il y avait des arbres à pertes de vue et il s'étonna de ne pas se trouver au village, chez lui. Sasuke saurait lui expliquer la raison de leur présence ici.

Il quitta la pièce pour le trouver devant les fourneaux, s'approcha derrière lui et l'enlaça en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Mon coeur, ça sent rudement bon.

- Assied-toi, je te sert.

Naruto ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et à peine son assiette fut-elle pleine qu'il en avala la moitié. Son amant le regardait, les deux coudes appuyé sur la table et le menton dans les mains. Il souriait.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regarde comme ça ?

- Je t'aime, c'est tout !

Le blond rougit délicieusement et acheva son repas. Rassasié, du moins pour cette faim-là, il se leva pour faire le tour de la table, repoussa Sasuke contre le dossier de sa chaise et s'assit sur lui.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est venu ici ?

- Oh, c'est vrai.

Il commença à redouter le pire devant sa mine assombrie.

- Lorsque nous avons fait le baptême de ton fils, Itachi t'a agressé dans les toilettes. Nous avons réussi à la faire fuir et pour plus de sécurité, Tsunade m'a demandé de te cacher. Voilà !

- Tu crois qu'il nous trouvera ?

- Tant que je suis avec toi, tu ne risque rien.

Naruto pencha la tête et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser se prolongea jusqu'à ce que le brun ne l'attrape par les hanches pour le poser sur la table, les fesses au bord.

- T'es fou, je vais tomber.

Sasuke ne lui répondit pas, les yeux brûlant de désir. Il pencha la tête pour l'embrasser à nouveau puis quitta ses lèvres pour aller taquiner le lobe de son oreille. Naruto ronronnait de plaisir, aggrippé au cou de son amant pour ne pas tomber, les jambes autour de sa taille. Plusieurs baisers papilllons sur son cou le firent gémir tandis que les mains de son compagnon de mettait à masser ses fesses, faisant se frotter leur virilités l'une contre l'autre.

Le souffle court, Naruto se rapprocha pour suçoter le cou de son partenaire, lui arrachant une complainte. Sasuke grogna dans son cou, lâcha ses fesses et l'allongea sur la table pour se mettre à quatre pattes au-dessus. Il lui ôta son tee-shirt et partit à la conquête de son corps. Sa langue léchait chaque parcelle de peau, mordait, suçotait et posait sa marque partout. Le blond n'en pouvait plus, cette torture lui était insupportable et il le suppliait d'une voix rauque de lui faire l'amour.

Le brun lui ôta lentement son pantalon, suivi du boxer avant de se redresser pour contempler la preuve du désir qu'avait son compagnon pour lui. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il croisa le regard embué de Naruto, une supplique muette au fond de ses yeux bleu. Il acheva de le deshabiller puis en fit tout autant, lentement.

Lorsque sa langue s'enroula autour, Naruto se crispa en une douleur muette, la bouche grande ouverte. Son amant remonta le long de son pénis et l'avala entièrement, tout en présentant deux doigts à son amant. Il amorça un lent mouvement de va-et-viens, accordant le rythme à celui de la langue qui léchait consciencieusement ses doigts sans le quitter des yeux, provoquant.

Il en introduisit un et sentant son amant se crisper, accéléra le rythme pour le détendre. Il bougea un peu afin qu'il s'y habitue avant d'y introduire le deuxième pour frôler ce point si sensible à l'intérieur de son amant. Naruto gémissait de plus en plus ; il gardait les yeux fermés et tournait la tête dans tout les sens. Estimant qu'il était suffisamment au bord de l'agonie, le brun se redressa, se plaça et entra doucement en lui. Un coup de rein lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait bouger, ce qu'il fit lentement d'abord puis de plus en plus vite. La table crissait sous les coups de boutoir de Sasuke, mêlé aux râles et cri des deux amants. Naruto hurlait de plaisir, jamais encore son amant n'était allé si profondément en lui. Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir fait l'amour de cette manière avec lui, sauvagement et intensensément.

- Ah...hn...

Il plantait ses ongles dans son dos tellement Sasuke lui donnait du plaisir. Celui-ci se mordit les lèvres et accéléra le rythme déjà conséquent de ses reins. Il était au bord de la jouissance mais voulait d'abord donner le maximum à son blond. Naruto atteignit l'extase dans un cri surpuissant et éjacula entre eux. Sasuke suivi peu après dans un grognement sourd. Le brun se retira, le souffle court avant de se laisser retomber sur le blond. Tout deux était en sueur, la vaisselle gisait par terre, éjecté par leur ébat.

- Sasuke, souffla le blond. Je t'aime.

Le brun sourit, descendit de la table et le prit dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à la chambre. Il l'allongea doucement, se mit à ses côtés et l'enserra dans ses bras.

- Sasuke ? Naruto rougit. Encore ?

- Mm...! Le brun se perdait déjà dans son cou dans de léger baiser papillon. Si, tu es tellement sexy !

- Oh mais, je...

- Je veux te faire l'amour toute la journée et toute la nuit pour te montrer à quel point je t'aime. Et alors, tu ne me quittera jamais.

- Je ne te quitterais jamais, dit Naruto en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Jamais !

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alors que la nuit était déjà bien avancé, une ombre surgit d'entre les arbres. Elle vint toquer à la porte de la maison puis s'éloigna de quelques pas. Une autre forme en sortit.

- Alors ?

- Nous verrons ça dans trois mois.

- Tout a fonctionné comme prévu ?

- Mieux que ce que je ne me l'imaginait. Ce petit est infatiguable.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu espérais ?

- J'ai eu ce que je voulais et crois-moi, je ne suis pas prêt à le laisser me filer entre les doigts.

- Ton engouement à son sujet me fait peur. Je me demande si tu ne serais pas aussi accroc que tu essaie de le faire croire.

- Ecoute, je t'ai déjà exposé la situation. Nous n'avons pas d'autre alternative.

- Je ne te contredit pas mais rappele-toi que ce que nous faisons est risqué. Nul autre que nous ne sommes au courant de cette..."transaction".

L'ombre se détourna et enfouit ses mains dans ses poches.

- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le répète.

- Si les autres l'apprennent...

- Y a pas de souci, personne ne se doutera que j'ai changé de camp.

- Et moi ? Tu y penses ?

Son interlocuteur se tourna vers lui.

- Nous en avons déjà discuté et tu as prit ta décision en conséquence. Avec ce que nous aurons, il n'y aura plus aucune raison d'être inquiet. Et puis, j'ai fait le nécessaire pour les affaiblir. Ils ne se remettront pas d'un tel coup et toutes les cartes seront de notre côté. As-tu bien fait comme je t'ai dit ?

- J'en reviens et crois-moi, ça a été une tâche rude. Mais tout s'est déroulé comme prévu.

- Parfait !

L'ombre leva la tête pour scruter le ciel.

- Bientôt, je rentrerais chez moi.

- Ce qui est étonnant, c'est que je me sens bien dans ce petit village. Avoir une vie sans souci a toujours été ce dont je rêvais. Et puis...il y a de très belle femmes !

- Tu penses jamais à autre chose ?

- Ben...pas vraiment, non !

- On se revoit dans une semaine, o.k ?

- A plus !

L'ombre retourna à l'intérieur, se dirigea vers la chambre et s'immobilisa sur le seuil pour contempler la forme allongé sur le lit. Un sourire éclaira son visage fatigué puis il alla se glisser entre les draps pour se serrer contre son amour. Celui-ci sentit sa présence et se retourna pour se blottir tout contre lui en murmurant son nom.

Oui, décidement, il l'aimait à la folie !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade dormait sur son bureau, la tête posé sur les dossiers en cours. Son seul moment de repos de la journée fut troublé par une présence inconnu à proximité. Elle sauta aussitôt sur ses pied, en garde et posa les yeux sur l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle. Un chapeau de paille dissimulait son visage mais les nuages rouge qui ornait le bas de sa cape noire était l'évidence même : un membre de l'Atatsuki. Une forte odeur de poisson flottait dans l'air.

- Que faites-vous ici ?

- Du calme, dit l'inconnu d'une voix profonde. Je suis venu en paix.

- Vous ? Difficile de le croire.

- Pourtant, c'est la vérité. Nous devons parler.

- Pas après ce que vous avez fait...

- Holà, du calme ! l'interrompit-il. Tout va bien, il ne risque rien. Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.

- Ah non ?

- Ecoutez, reprit la voix. Asseyez-vous et écoutez-moi jusqu'au bout. Ensuite, vous aviserez.

Tsunade hésita mais finit par s'asseoir. Vingt minutes plus tard, elle était bouche-bée. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

- Et ce que vous voulez en échange...

- Votre parole sera suffisante du moins, pour l'instant.

- Je ne crois pas être en mesure de faire ça.

- Réfléchissez-y, je ne vous demande pas de me donner la réponse tout de suite.

L'hokage de Konoha pesa le pour et le contre. D'un côté, cette action mené en commun écraserait l'organisation une fois pour toute mais de l'autre, comment allait réagir le village à cet annonce ? Et surtout, comment le prendrait-il, _lui_ ?

- Quelle est votre décision ?

- Je dois d'abord en parler au conseil. Pouvez-vous attendre ?

- Je reviendrais demain soir.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

- Alors ?

- Nous sommes d'accord. Voici les papiers de notre accord, vous signez les deux et vous m'en remettez un.

- Et pour ce qui est des termes ? Ont-ils été tous acceptés ?

- Oui. Le nécessaire à été fait.

- Bien.

L'homme repoussa un pan de sa cape et lui tendit un rouleau.

- Le lieu et l'endroit sont à l'intérieur. Nous nous reverrons dans neuf mois.

- Heu...attendez ! Et lui, est-ce que...?

- Ne vous en faites pas, il ne lui arrivera rien. Il...y tient trop pour lui faire quoi que ce soit.

- Je suis surprise.

- Moi autant que vous mais que voulez-vous ? L'amour...

- Oui ! Je ne vous le fait pas dire.

Lorsque son visiteur quitta son bureau, elle demanda à Shizune d'aller quérir l'Uchiwa. Le temps qu'il fallut à sa subordonnée pour faire le trajet fut mit à profit pour étoffer ses arguments. Mais une autre surprise l'attendait :

Sasuke Uchiwa avait disparu !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Je suis certain qu'il est derrière tout ça ! S'il pense que je vais le laisser faire encore une fois, il se trompe. Je n'abandonnerais jamais mon soleil entre ses mains perverses et où qu'il soit, je le trouverais. Et je le tuerais !_

Sasuke marchait d'un bon pas. Quitter Konoha n'avait pas été trop difficile : sa pupille lui avait permit d'endormir les gardes des grandes portes et il était sortit sans se faire remarquer. Depuis, il fouillait chaque endroit, s'arrêtait partout pour faire la description de ceux qu'il cherchait. Depuis maintenant cinq mois, il cherchait sans relâche la moindre piste qui pourrait le renseigner sur l'endroit où se trouvait son frère. Sa volonté ne faiblissait pas, pas plus que son état ne le ralentissait. Tsunade et Sakura devaient se faire du souci mais il n'y pensait pas, obsédé à l'idée de retrouver son amour.

Un mois plus tard, il se résolut à envoyer un aigle à Sakura afin de la rassurer : celle-ci lui fit savoir que tous au village étaient mort d'inquiétude pour lui avant de lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle : Konoha s'était allié avec deux membres de l'Akatsuki. Pas de doute sur l'identité de ces personnes.

_Tsunade, vous me rendrez des comptes lorsque je reviendrais !_

Un soir, c'est extenué qu'il arriva dans une petite bourgade. Il loua une chambre puis descendit dans la salle commune prendre son repas. Les rares clients se mirent à le considérer d'un oeil interrogateur mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, s'installa à une table près d'une des fenêtres et passa commande. Alors qu'il allait entamer sa soupe de haricot rouge, une silhouette bien connu traversa la rue. Il se figea, une colère sourde grandissait en lui tandis qu'il la suivait du regard. Ca y est, il l'avait enfin trouvé !

Il abandonna sa soupe et courut dehors. Pas question de le perdre de vue.

* * *

J'avais l'intention de faire six chapitre au maximum mais finalement, elle sera plus longue que prévu. Les idées que j'ai se bousculent tellement dans mon esprit qu'elle risque de se rallonger considérablement. Vous voilà prévenu !


	6. Chapter 6

**Sixième chapitre. Sakura s'éloigne, éclipsée par Itachi qui prendra de plus en plus de place au fil de l'histoire. Toujours non conseillé aux moins de dix-sept ans et aux homophobes.**

**Titre : Par amour**

**Couples : ex NaruxSaku, KakaxIru, SasuxNaru, ItaxNaru, SakuxAnko...**

**Disclaimer : ne sont pas à moi mais à un auteur japonais de talent.**

**Les persos sont un peu Ooc alors gomen...**

**Et encore merci pour toutes vos reviews. Je sais que certaines n'aiment pas Itachi mais hélàs, il fallait bien que je trouve le membre perturbateur.**

_Italique, _**pensée des persos.

* * *

**

**6.**

- Enfin Hokage-sama, vous n'y pensez pas !

La kunoichi aux cheveux roses tempêtait dans le bureau de son sensei. Depuis le début de cette matinée, Tsunade avait vu défiler la moitié de ses shinobis venu réclamer des explications sur le spectacle dont ils avaient été témoin. A l'aube, on avait vu une armée de femmes envahir le quartier jusque là lugubre et sombre des Uchiwa munies de seau, balai et serpillères. S'ensuivit un énorme branle-bas qui tira le village de sa léthargie : on ouvrait les maisons, aérait les pièces, balayait les rues...

Puis une longue file ininterrompu de déménageurs avait commencé à décharger les meubles dans la résidence secondaire des Uchiwa. Les habitants assistait à tout ça, les yeux éberlués. Que se passait-il ? La réponse ne tarda pas à se faire savoir.

Il marchait dans les rues la tête haute, son imposante épée attaché derrière son dos. Bien qu'à sa vue, la plupart des villageois s'enfuyait en courant, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de continuer sa route. Et près de lui, intimidée par sa haute stature et sa réputation cheminait Shizune qui maudissait Tsunade de l'avoir obligé à l'accompagner. La pauvre se faisait l'effet d'une traître et faisait son possible pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

- C'est ici, Kisame-sama.

L'homme poisson eut un sourire devant l'imposante demeure. Plus petite que celle de Sasuke mais ça lui convenait.

_- _Bien, entrons !

* * *

**Bureau de Tsunade.**

- Allez-vous enfin vous taire et m'écouter ? hurla l'hokage.

Le silence se fit au point qu'on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Enfin, elle avait leur attention. Ce qui allait suivre serait certainement réprouvé par tous mais désormais, l'accord était conclu et elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

- Je sais que vous vous demandez ce que peut bien venir faire un membre actif de l'Akatsuki dans notre village ? Et surtout, pourquoi tout ce remue ménage dans le quartier des Uchiwa ? La réponse est bien simple : je l'ait fait réouvrir afin d'y accueillir les futurs membres de cette famille.

- Quoi ? s'écria aussitôt Ino. Sasuke est revenu ?

- Pas vraiment ! En fait, ce sont les héritiers qui reviennent s'y installer et donc, je devais tout faire afin qu'ils s'y sentent à l'aise.

- Mais que vient faire Kisame dans cette histoire ? demanda Iruka. Ne me dites pas que...

Un silence de mort accueillit cette nouvelle, confirmant les soupçons. Le premier à rompre la gêne fut Shikamaru.

- Galère ! Ne nous dites pas que l'autre psychopathe va revenir s'installer ici ?

- Quoi ? hurla Sakura. Mais c'est pas possible !

- Attendez ! Vous lui avez permis de revenir ? cria une Hinata rouge de rage. Et Naruto, où est-ce qu'il est ? Et Sasuke ?

Neji posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur son épaule et l'héritière des Hyuuga se calma instantanément.

- Tout a été stipulé dans l'accord que nous avons passé, déclara Tsunade.

- Et en quelle honneur ce traître et assassin remet-il les pied ici ? demanda Genma.

- Il nous apporte la défaite de l'Akatsuki sur un plateau et de plus, ajouta-t-elle afin de couper court au remontrances qui affluait déjà, nous permet d'avoir un héritier du sharingan.

- Et c'est pour cette raison que ce foutu conseil a accepté qu'il revienne ? dit calmement Asuma.

Il était le seul à prendre cette affaire au calme car pour lui, une discussion valait mieux que des mots jeté au gré de la colère.

- Vous avez des raisons de m'en vouloir, ce que je peux parfaitement comprendre. Mais mon devoir en tant que hokage est de songer aux opportunités que je peux en tirer pour mettre notre village à l'abri de toute tentatives d'invasion. Et ce qu'avait à me proposer Uchiwa était au-delà de mes espérances.

- Ne serait-ce pas un autre subterfuge de leur organisation pour infiltrer les lieux ?

- Et procéder à une attaque de l'intérieur ? J'y ai déjà songé mais je tiens à le répeter : ce qu'il m'a donné est un gage significatif de sa bonne volonté. Sur ça, je n'en doute pas.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? demanda Tenten.

- Ah, ça...

Elle se leva, fit le tour de son bureau et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Le mieux est que vous me suiviez.

La blonde à forte poitrine faisant office d'hokage monta au sommet de la tour, s'immobilisa devant une porte scellé et exécuta plusieurs signes à une vitesse pharamineuse. Les verrous cédèrent et la porte tourna d'elle-même, révélant une imposante statue dont la tête touchait presque la voûte du plafond. Son visage comportait neuf trou dont trois était déjà comblés.

- Mais...qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Lee.

- C'est évident, répondit Gaï. Ce sont les esprit des Bijuus.

- Alors...

- Oui, déclara Tsunade en leur faisant face. Nous avons désormais en notre possession trois des bijuus que cette organisation a mit tant de temps à récupérer.

* * *

Ainsi, c'était ici qu'il se cachait ? Et où était Naruto ?

Il activa son sharingan et discerna deux formes qui se mouvait à l'intérieur de la cabane. Après plus de sept mois à le rechercher, il avait enfin retrouvé son soleil, l'amour de sa vie, Naruto. Il se redressa lentement, kunai à la main et s'approcha sur la pointe des pied quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et le blond apparut sur le seuil. L'immense sourire qu'il avait sur les lèvres mourut à la vue de Sasuke et il recula d'un pas, portant aussitôt une main sur son ventre proéminant.

- Sa...sasu-chan !

- Naruto ! Enfin, je...

- Sasuke, vite !

Le brun sursauta. Pourquoi semblait-il si effrayé à sa vue ? Et qui appelait-il par son propre prénom ?

- Sasu-chan, il est là !

Sasuke eut un blanc. Puis il comprit : ce salaud d'Itachi avait usé de son magekyou sharingan pour se faire passer pour lui et ainsi, induire Naruto en erreur. Comment avait-il osé le manipuler de la sorte ? Son regard glissa sur le ventre du blond tandis que son coeur se serrait douloureusement. Il...il était enceinte ?

- Naruto, c'est moi.

Le blond le regarda comme s'il avait le diable en face de lui, tourna les talons et s'en fut trouver refuge à l'intérieur. Puis Itachi apparut sur le pas de la porte, impassible.

- Comment est-ce que tu m'a retrouvé ?

- Je t'ai suivi, sale traître. Qu'est-ce que t'a fait à Naruto ?

- Ca ne se voit pas ?

- Je...je vais te tuer.

Sasuke fulminait de rage. Encore une fois, son grand frère s'était arrangé pour lui voler la personne la plus précieuse à ses yeux et il n'avait rien vu venir. Il lança son kunai, que l'autre évita sans problème mais contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, aucune riposte ne vint.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver.

- Sale enfoiré, tu dois crever pour que je puisse avoir la paix.

- Il me prend pour toi, ricana Itachi. Tu te rend compte, stupide petit frère ? Si tu l'avais entendu crier la première fois que je lui ai fait l'amour ! Il en voulait encore. Il a tellement aimé que nous l'avons refait encore et encore...

Il s'appuya au chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés.

- Il a aimé être dans mes bras, il a aimé ce que je lui ai fait. Tu n'imagine pas combien de fois nous avons fait l'amour durant tout ce temps où tu le cherchais...jamais tu ne connaîtra une telle osmose avec lui. Non, mon image hantera ses rêves.

Sasuke restait les bras ballant, les yeux pleins de larmes. Qu'avait-il bien pu lui faire pour qu'Itachi le haïsse à ce point et s'évertue à le détruire ? Il tomba à genoux et hurla sa rage et sa peine. Son cri déchira l'atmosphère et le coeur d'un blond qui se figea. Cette voix, il la connaissait !

- Arrête, arrête ! hurlait Sasuke en se tenant le visage entre les mains. Tais-toi, je ne veux plus t'entendre !

- Pourquoi ça, petit frère ? Ce serait une bonne leçon que voilà, de l'instruction gratuite.

- Je te hais, cracha Sasuke. Du plus profond de mon âme, je souhaite ta mort !

Itachi perdit subitement son sourire narcquois. Les paroles de son frère venait de l'atteindre en plein coeur mais il se résolut aussitôt à dissimuler ce sentiment.

- Je l'aime.

Le temps que le cerveau de Sasuke enregistre la déclaration et il releva les yeux, surpris.

- Pardon ?

- Je l'aime, répéta Itachi. Quoi, ça te surprend ?

Sasuke resta silencieux. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à un pareil aveu. Le plus grand psychopathe qu'il eut connu s'était entiché de _son_ Naruto ? Il n'y tint plus et éclata d'un rire nerveux.

- C'est une blague, j'espère ? finit-il par dire, à bout de souffle.

Naruto s'approcha de la fenêtre, tout ouïe. Sa tête lui faisait de plus en plus mal mais il voulait savoir d'où lui venait ce sentiment qu'il connaissait et chérissait l'homme agenouillé par terre.

- Crois-tu vraiment qu'on induise en erreur une personne qu'on est censé aimer ? Tu as une drôle de conception de l'amour, nii-san.

- Tu parles pour moi mais toi, tu n'est pas aussi blanc que tu veux bien le faire croire.

- C'est vrai, cracha Sasuke, mais jamais je n'aurais usé du mangekyou sur lui. Jamais !

Itachi ne répondit pas et observa son frère se relever tant bien que mal. Son regard acéré eut vite fait de remarquer la raison pour laquelle Saskue se déplaçait si lentement. Il n'osait y croire mais l'évidence était là : il n'avait pas été le seul à avoir eu cette idée.

- Oh, c'est pour quand ?

Sasuke lui jeta un regard froid comme la glace. Devait-il lui dire ? Non, c'est Naruto qui devait en être informé, pas cet usurpateur.

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

- Vu comment tu te déplace, j'en juge que c'est pour bientôt. Tu aurais mieux fait de rester à Konoha.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires. Naruto ! hurla-t-il.

Le blond se prit la tête entre les mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il souffrait ! Un gémissement lui échappa tandis qu'il glissait à terre, le front couvert de sueur. Un flot de souvenir lui revenait à l'esprit : Sasuke et lui discutant, lui-même sautant au cou du brun pour quémander un baiser. Les images défilait à toute allure dans sa tête, lui imposant un rythme qu'il n'arrivait plus à suivre. Le sourire de Sasuke alors qu'il tenait un enfant dans ses bras, un bébé avec une touffe de cheveux roses, tout deux allongés sur un futon avec des bougies pour unique source de lumière, Sasuke qui lui répétait qu'il l'aimait...

_Epouse-moi..._

C'en fut trop pour Naruto qui sombra dans l'inconscience. La dernière image qu'il eut fut Itachi qui accourrait pour le rattraper et par-dessus son épaule, le visage inquiet de Sasuke. Son Sasuke...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Est-ce que ça vous convient ? demanda Shizune.

Kisame posa son regard glauque sur elle, lui provoquant un frisson involontaire. Ce type lui faisait peur !

- Comparé à là où je vivais avant, je peux dire que c'est un palace.

- Bien ! Alors si vous n'êtes pas trop fatigué, je dois vous faire visiter la ville.

- Cool !

Il ôta son manteau noir avant de lui emboiter le pas. Durant le trajet en sens inverse, elle lui montra tout les endroit indispensable, le supermarché, le fleuriste, le marchand de poisson, ect...Kisame écoutait, l'air nonchalant et les mains dans les poches. Il était détendu et sifflotait même un petit air somme toute pas désagréable à entendre. Shizune lui lança un regard torve et une image se superposa sur celle de l'homme poisson : son attitude ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle de Kakashi.

- Et ici, c'est...

- Non, j'y crois pas !

Kisame regardait la devanture de la librairie où était exposé le dernier tome de _Icha Icha Paradise._ Sans la prévenir, il poussa la porte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, provoquant un malaise général chez les clients. Shizune pesta : en plus, il fallait que ce soit un lecteur assidû de ce ramassis. Un autre pervers !

- Je ne savais même pas qu'il était sortit, lui dit l'homme poisson en ressortant, son achat sous le bras.

- Et bien maintenant, oui. Jiraya a pour habitude de le lancer ici en premier et donc...

- Vous êtes des privilégiés, coupa Kisame. Raah là là, je vais me plaire ici !

Et sans plus lui prêter d'attention, il reprit sa marche tout en se plongeant dans sa lecture. Shizune poussa un énorme soupir : ces prochaines semaines n'allait pas être de tout repos ! Et en plus, elle devait dîner avec lui. Le seul restaurant qui lui vint à l'esprit fut l'Ichiraku et elle y traîna l'homme poisson qui ne rechigna pas, toujours plongé dans sa lecture. En arrivant, elle eut la surprise d'y trouver tout les amis de Naruto accompagnés de leur sensei. Le groupe dévisagea les nouveaux venu qui s'installèrent à proximité, la plupart affichant un air renfrogné.

La serveuse les guetta derrière le comptoir, les mains crispés sur son carnet. Kisame l'effrayait tellement qu'elle refusa de prendre la commande. Shizune pressait ses mains l'une contre l'autre : comment allait réagir l'ancien membre de l'Akatsuki lorsqu'il se rendrait compte de l'ambiance tendu.

- Yo ! dit une voix près d'eux.

- Kakashi ! dit Shizune, rassurée.

L'oeil du génie aux cheveux argenté glissa sur le livre que tenait Kisame qui leva la tête mais ne fit aucune remarque.

- Dernière parution, ne ? dit le ninja copieur.

- Excellent, comme toujours.

- Un fervent admirateur de Jiraya ?

- Je ne rate pas une occasion d'en dénicher un enfin, dès que je peux. Hélàs, je n'ai pas pu me procurer l'avant-dernier tome.

- Je pourrais te le prêter si tu me promet d'en prendre soin.

- Non, tu ferais ça ? s'exclama Kisame? Trop de la balle !

Il lui désigna le siège en face et Kakashi ne se fit pas prier pour s'y asseoir.

- Ravi de te revoir dans ces conditions, ninja copieur.

- Moi de même. Alors, le village te plaît ?

- C'est fou ce que je m'y sens bien. Je n'ai pas vécu ça à Kiri, les conditions y était différente.

- Et l'accueil ?

Kisame haussa les épaules.

- Tant qu'il fait beau, qu'il y a de l'alcool, des femmes et ceci -il désigna son livre- je ne me plaindrait pas. Au fait...

Il se pencha en avant et baissa la voix afin que Kakashi soit le seul à entendre.

- ...serait-il possible de se le faire dédicacer ?

- J'en parlerais à Jiraya.

- C'est super !

Et tout deux entamèrent une discussion sur les meilleurs tomes selon leur point de vue, discussion qui devint de plus en plus animé, aidé par les bouteilles de saké qui s'alignait à une vitesse folle sur la table. Shizune aussi n'était pas en reste : elle avait voulu se détendre avec un verre et maintenant, dodelinait de la tête, les joues rouges et le regard vitreux.

- Je soutiens qu'il devrait diversifier ses "investigations". Je ne sais pas moi, faire une compilation des meilleurs positions pour avoir le maximum de plaisir avec son partenaire, disait Kisame.

- Homme ou femme ?

- Pourquoi choisir quand on pratique les deux ?

- Un genre de kama sutra pour des personnes ouverte d'esprit comme nous ?

- A la sauce Jiraya.

Et leurs yeux se mirent à briller. Le groupe des genins fut affligé par la situation : Kakashi avait pactisé avec un ennemi aussi depravé que lui.

- C'est pas comme si c'en était un maintenant, râla Shikamaru. Puisqu'il fait partie du village.

- Ne dit pas ça, dit Ino. Aurais-tu oublié que son compagnon a enlevé Naruto ?

- Non mais désormais, il porte le bandeau de Konoha et nous devons le considérer comme tel.

Le ninja le plus paresseux du village venait de pointer le doigt sur le détail qui les chiffonnait tous : le bandeau accroché au bras droit de l'homme poisson. "La" véritable raison pour laquelle tout les ninjas s'était recriés. Tsunade n'y avait pas prêté attention, prétextant que ce n'était pas à elle de gérer les états d'âme et qu'elle avait déjà assez de travail comme ça. En gros, ils devaient s'en accomoder.

- Je me demande si Naruto va revenir, dit Genma, songeur.

- Sasuke est partit le chercher, déclara Sakura d'une voix ferme. Et j'ai confiance en lui, je sais qu'il n'abandonnera pas tant qu'il ne l'aura pas retrouvé.

- J'espère moi aussi, dit Neji.

C'est le moment que choisit Anko pour entrer dans le restaurant, toute essoufflée.

- Vite, venez !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'affola aussitôt Sakura. Le bébé ?

- Non...c'est Naruto. Lui et Sasuke sont revenu !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La première chose que vit Naruto à son réveil fut le visage de Sasuke penché sur lui. L'anxiété brillait dans son regard onyx et il avait une main posé sur son front.

- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? demanda doucement son amant.

- Sasuke, je...j'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi très longtemps.

L'Uchiwa se figea, le regard de son frère lui brûlait le dos. Il avait dû batailler pour qu'Itachi daigne enfin accepter de lever le sort infligé en affirmant que le blond éprouverait de la rancoeur lorsqu'il apprendrait la vérité. Itachi avait finit par se résigner : et puis après tout, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait alors autant céder. Mais il avait négocié durement le silence de son cadet sur l'état de Naruto. Sasuke ne lui dirait rien avant la naissance, en échange de quoi il s'engageait à rester loin d'eux. Une situation qui ne plaisait pas à Sasuke car devoir mentir à son amant jusqu'à l'accouchement allait être une situation difficile à gérer. Mais enfin, tant que son frère restait loin de lui, il pouvait bien dire oui.

- C'est normal dans ton état, sussura Sasuke. Rassure-toi, tout va bien maintenant.

- Et le bébé ?

- Tout va bien, ne t'en fait pas. Tu sais quoi, Naru-chan ? On va rentrer à la maison.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Naruto qui se redressa pour enfouir son visage dans son cou. Itachi détourna vivement le regard, jaloux.

- On part quand ?

- Lorsque tu te sentiras mieux.

- Alors nous pouvons y aller, déclara le blond. Savoir que nous retournons à Konoha m'a rétablit.

Sasuke rit avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- D'accord mais ne te force pas.

C'est à ce moment que Naruto remarqua la présence de Itachi. Il sembla sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose et l'espace d'un instant, son regard se voila avant qu'un sourire n'éclaire à nouveau son visage.

- Vous vous êtes enfin réconciliés ?

Sasuke sursauta avant de se tourner vers son frère, rageur et celui-ci haussa les épaules, tout sourire. D'accord, il avait accepté de lui rendre Naruto mais pas dans l'initiative de le perdre à nouveau. Disons qu'il s'était arrangé à sa façon pour que le blond le porte dans son coeur.

- Toi...

- Nos affaires sont prêtes, nous pouvons y aller.

Il vint donner son manteau à Naruto, les yeux emplit de tendresse puis retourna au salon. Sasuke fulminait de rage mais ne pouvait rien dire : il avait donné sa parole.

- Allez viens, on y va.

Leur retour à Konoha fut relativement discret du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'ils croisent Anko qui revenait de chez la nourrice. La kunoichi au serpent poussa une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'elle vit le ventre de Naruto mais un regard de Sasuke la dissuada de poser la moindre question. Le blond se précipita sur son fils qu'il embrassa avant de demander des nouvelles.

- Les choses ont beaucoup changé ici après votre...départ, répondit Anko. Mais tu le verra par toi-même.

- J'espère n'avoir pas râté de choses trop importante.

- Non...non, non...

- Ah ! Dis à Sakura que je passerais la voir demain, d'accord ?

Il se pencha en avant pour déposer un baiser sur le front de Sui.

- A demain, mon coeur.

Puis le trio poursuivit sa route. En arrivant près du quartier Uchiwa, Sasuke eut la surprise de le trouver animé et grouillant de monde. Des boutiques y avait vu le jour et la plupart des maisons avaient été loué. La ferveur qui y régnait retomba un peu lorsque le trio passa puis la vie reprit son cours : l'hokage avait été formelle : rien ne devait filtrer jusqu'à ce qu'elle le décide.

- Itachi, dit Naruto, tu viens avec nous ?

- Je...

- Non, coupa Sasuke avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Il loge ailleurs.

- Ah...d'accord. Mais demain, nous irons manger un ramen tout les trois, o.k ?

Sasuke vira au bleu-vert tout en refoulant son envie de vomir. Cet enfoiré, il allait lui payer ce mauvais tour.

- Je te remercie de te _soucier_ de moi, _Naru-chan !_ Et je serais ravie de manger des ramen en ta compagnie.

Il tourna les talons et disparu dans la foule, laissant un Sasuke fou de rage et un Naruto plus que radieux. Le couple finit par arriver chez lui ; Sasuke alluma toutes les lumières, ôta son manteau et traversa le salon pour se laisser tomber dans le canapé où le blond ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

- Tu sembles contrarié.

- Non, juste fatigué c'est tout. Tu sais, je...

La douleur leurs coupa le souffle en même temps.

* * *

A plus pour la suite !


	7. Chapter 7

**Septième chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

**Titre : Par amour**

**Couples : NaruxSasu, KakaxIru...**

**Disclaimer : ne sont pas à moi mais à un auteur japonais de talent.**

**Les persos sont Ooc alors gomen...**

**C'est toujours du yaoi donc âme sensible et esprit peu ouvert, passez votre route.**

_Italique, _**pensée des persos.**

* * *

**7.**

Pov Sasuke

_Non, pas maintenant ! Ce n'est pas le moment pour moi d'accoucher. Je ne suis pas encore à terme et maintenant qu'Itachi est revenu, je dois garder un oeil sur lui. Pourquoi as-t-il fallut que le travail débute maintenant ? Je dois respirer, respirer...bon sang ! Naruto se tord de douleur sous mes yeux. J'aimerais faire quelque chose pour lui mais le souffle me manque. _

_Je me rapproche pour lui dire de respirer calmement. Il ne m'entend pas, ses yeux sont clos et son visage est crispé. Il me sourit mais je sais qu'il souffre autant que moi. Bon sang, si on m'avait dit que donner la vie pouvait être aussi douloureux, j'aurais revu à deux fois la raison qui m'a pousé à négocier avec Tsunade. Aahhh, pourquoi j'ai pas voulu que Sakura le porte à ma place ? Parce que je suis bête ! _

_Je voulais un enfant de Naruto et me voilà à pleurer comme une madeleine._

Pov Naruto

_C'est quoi cette douleur ? Putain, j'ai mal ! Sasuke, t'as vu ce que t'as fait ? Je souffre, espèce d'enfoiré et par ta faute ! Espèce de pervers, j'ai trop mal. Allez, donne-moi ta main que je la broie. Allez mon coeur, si tu ne souffres pas toi aussi, je vais être frustré !_

_...c'est qui ? Perdu dans ma douleur, je vois cet homme s'agenouiller auprès de moi. Mais...c'est Itachi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Il me sussurre de me calmer puis se tourne vers Sasuke qui se tord de douleur, le front couvert de sueur. Je le vois essayer de le toucher mais celui-ci repousse sa main d'un geste sec. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a contre lui ? Ses yeux lançent des éclairs...ah, j'ai compris : il veut lui faire payer sa propre souffrance. Sasu-chan, je t'aime mais là, tu exagères !_

_Itachi finit par revenir sur moi. C'est étrange, il a une manière de me regarder qui me gêne. C'est si intense...je crois qu'il est amoureux de moi. Non, impossible ! Ahhh, une autre douleur ! _

_Au secours, Tsunade !_

Fin pov.

Les deux garçons furent emportés à l'hopital où une équipe médicale les attendait. A croire qu'Itachi avait eu un pressentiment les concernant. Tsunade s'occupa d'abord de Sasuke, considérablement affaiblit par ces long mois passé à pister son frère. Son état était critique. Elle accéda à la requête de l'aînée des Uchiwa demandant à rester auprès de Naruto et courut s'occuper de Sasuke. Itachi entra dans la chambre du blond pour le trouver en train de faire les cent pas.

- Tu ne dois pas te lever, s'exclama-t-il aussitôt.

- Ca soulage ma douleur.

- Allez, retourne te coucher.

Il le prit par le bras pour le ramener de force vers le lit. Naruto s'y coucha, néanmoins flatté par l'attention dont il faisait preuve. Itachi lui servit un verre d'eau qu'il refusa d'un signe de tête.

- Je n'ai pas soif, merci. Pourquoi es-tu si attentionné à mon égard ?

Itachi détourna la tête, ses cheveux masquant l'expression de son visage.

- Il est important pour moi que tout soit fait afin de te permettre d'accoucher dans de bonne conditions. Cet enfant est important pour moi...et pour Sasuke.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'a pas à le savoir.

Naruto resta silencieux. La douleur revenait au galop, il serrait les dent pour y faire face quand il sentit une main serrer la sienne.

- Je suis là.

Le blond se détendit aussitôt. La voix d'Itachi l'apaisait considérablement. Il ferma les yeux et laissa ses pensées s'envoler vers un brun qui devait, à cet instant même accoucher de leur enfant. Sasuke...il l'aimait à la folie !

- Pourquoi ce sourire ? Demanda Itachi.

- Je suis heureux de vous savoir presque réconciliés tout les deux. Tu sais, Sasuke a beaucoup souffert de votre éloignement et même s'il s'évertuait à le dissimuler, je savais qu'il t'aimait toujours. Après tout, tu es son frère.

- Je ne savais pas. Enfin, si mais...pas à ce point-là !

- Itachi, promet-moi que tu ne partira plus. Je ne suporterais pas de le voir souffrir à nouveau.

Itachi se pencha et sans un mot, posa la tête sur son ventre.

- Tout ce que tu voudras, Naruto. Sache que tu es si important à mes yeux que je ferais tout pour te faire plaisir.

- Itachi, est-ce que...est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

- ...Oui.

Naruto ouvrit de grand yeux. Il lui avouait ça, comme ça.

- Je ne veux rien te cacher, dit l'Uchiwa dans un murmure. Tu es important pour moi, presque autant que cet enfant à naître. Si je suis revenu à Konoha, c'est pour être auprès de toi et rien d'autre. Bien évidemment, je serais heureux de me réconcilier avec Sasuke mais j'ai pu mesurer la haine qu'il a à mon égard, ce que je comprend tout à fait. Après tout, j'ai tué tout mon clan.

- Ne dit pas ça.

- Arrête, je suis conscient qu'il me déteste et ce n'est pas un sentiment qui s'évanouira du jour au lendemain. Mais désormais, c'est sur toi que je veux me concentrer. Rien d'autre n'a d'importance.

- Itachi..., Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure, j'aime Sasuke.

- Je le sais. Je veux juste rester auprès de toi. S'il te plaît...

Le blond tendit la main pour caresser ses cheveux.

- N'attend rien de moi en retour. Juste de l'affection.

Itachi passa ses bras autour de sa taille et lui adressa un sourire.

- Je le sais.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Où il est ? hurla Sasuke.

Il se débattait comme un beau diable au milieu de son lit, maintenu par quatre ninja appelé en renfort. Un chakra écrasant, de couleur orange s'échappait de son corps, ses pupilles sombres avait viré au rouge, la pupille en était fendu et des crocs avait poussé dans sa bouche.

- Calme-toi autrement, je t'endors, dit l'Hokage.

- Non ! L'uchiwa se débattit de plus belle, envoya ses gardes contre le mur opposé d'un geste de la main puis sauta sur ses pieds dans l'intention de quitter la chambre lorsque Tsunade s'interposa entre lui et la porte. Elle leva les bras pour que Shizune puisse lui planter une aiguille dans le bras. Après quelques secondes, Sasuke s'effondra par terre, endormit.

- Ouf, dit l'hokage en s'essuyant le front. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait tout casser.

- Il a une de ces force, déclara Shizune.

- Le rituel que nous avons effectué les a, semble-t-il décuplés. Et puis, n'oublions pas qu'il bénéficie d'une partie du chakra du démon renard. Le sédatif ne fera pas effet très longtemps alors commençons l'opération tout de suite.

- Oui, Tsunade-sama.

Une heure plus tard, elle tendit à son apprentie un bébé braillard aux cheveux noirs, à la peau aussi pâle que la lune et avec deux grand yeux bleu aussi pur que l'océan. Shizune nettoya l'enfant avant de l'envelopper dans une couverture. Les deux femmes étaient béate d'admiration devant le poupon qui hurlait à la mort.

- A peine né et déjà aussi bruyant que son père.

- Occupe-toi de lui, je dois aller voir Naruto, dit Tsunade avant de quitter la salle. Shizune déposa l'enfant dans sa couveuse puis entreprit de refermer l'abdomen de Sasuke quand elle remarqua que la blessure se refermait déjà par elle-même. La blonde à forte poitrine en resta perplexe : l'enfant était né et donc, Sasuke n'aurait plus du bénéficier de cette guérison rapide. Mais les questions serait pour plus tard. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke s'éveilla. Il fit le tour de la pièce du regard lorsqu'il vit la petite silhouette qui s'égosillait dans les bras de l'apprentie du hokage.

- Oh...

- Sasuke, dit doucement Shizune. Tu as eu un fils.

L'Uchiwa écarquilla les yeux, ému jusqu'au larmes tandis qu'elle lui déposait l'enfant dans les bras et lui donna un biberon.

- Il doit avoir faim.

Sasuke cala l'enfant entre ses bras et l'observa téter goûlument. Il n'avait de cesse de détailler le moindre de ses traits, avide de comprendre comment il avait pu donner naissance à une telle perfection.

- Il est magnifique.

- Oui, un assemblage parfait de toi et Naruto.

- C'est vrai. Au fait...

- Tsunade est partit le voir.

- Donnez-moi de ses nouvelles, d'accord ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas !

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dans la chambre de Naruto.**

- Itachi, dit Tsunade en y faisant irruption. Sort, je voudrais parler avec Naruto.

Celui-ci s'exécuta sans rechigner. Une fois seule, l'hokage tira une chaise pour s'asseoir face à lui.

- Naruto, j'ai des questions à te poser.

- Faites vite parce que j'ai mal.

- As-tu mal à la tête ?

- Quoi ? Je ne vois pas le rapport...

- C'est très important alors concentre-toi !

- Depuis quatre jours oui mais là, tout va bien.

Tsunade fut songeuse puis se leva, à nouveau souriante.

- Bien, allons-y !

- Attendez ! Et Sasuke ?

Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

- Un magnifique garçon. Te voilà deux fois père, mon grand. En espérant que ça te mette un peu de plomb dans la tête !

Un sourire plus éclatant que le soleil illumina le visage fatigué du blond.

Bientôt pour la troisième fois, ne l'oublie pas !

Une nouvelle douleur l'empêcha de respirer.

Sasuke entra doucement dans la chambre. Il eut tôt fait d'aperçevoir son soleil, profondément endormi dans son lit. Il s'approcha, tira le drap et s'allongea à ses côtés. Naruto marmonna, entrouvrit les yeux puis se pelotonna contre lui en poussant un soupir d'aise.

Mon amour...

Tu va bien ?

Oui car tu es là. Alors, et notre enfant ?

Aussi magnifique que toi.

_- _Je suis fatigué.

_- _Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'avoir un enfant et encore moins à un homme. Ca nécessite beaucoup de chakra et un rituel éprouvant pour y arriver.

C'est ce que nous avons fait ? Demanda le blond d'une voix endormie. Etrange, je ne m'en souviens pas...

_Et c'est mieux comme ça. Comment pourrais-je te dire ce que t'as fait subir Itachi alors que moi-même, j'ai conclu un pacte derrière ton dos ? Tu me pardonnerais mais je ne pourrais pas supporter la déception que je lirais dans ton regard. Tout mais pas ça !_

Sasuke le berça jusqu'à ce que le souffle de son amant soit régulier. Alors il laissa ses pensées s'envoler dans la pièce aux murs blanchit, songeant à tout ce qu'il devrait affronter pour que rien ne vienne perturber leur couple. Il fut un temps où il avait tout perdu ; puis sa haine l'avait conduit dans les ténèbres, obnubilé par son désir de vengeance. Et maintenant qu'il tentait de revenir vers la lumière, ce même frère qui lui avait tout ôté recommençait à vouloir le détruire. Hors de question qu'il se laisse faire ! Naruto était à lui.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi traversa le quartier de son enfance au pas de course. Arrivé à hauteur de sa maison, il vit en sortir le ninja copieur et se rejeta dans l'ombre pour le regarder tituber dans la rue jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans l'obscurité avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur pour trouver un Kisame passablement émeché, affalé sur un fauteuil.

- Tu t'es fait un ami ? Le ton était ironique.

- C'est un chic type, articula l'homme poisson. C'est fou tout ce qu'on a en commun.

Envie de lui faire un enfant ?

- Je suis pas comme toi, mon vieux.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Ce n'est pas mon genre de rouler la personne que j'aime pour obtenir satisfaction. Et encore moins de me servir d'un innocent pour mes propre besoins. J'ai trop de scrupule pour agir de la sorte.

Itachi se jeta sur lui sans crier gare, l'attrapa par le cou et planta son regard rougeoyant droit dans le sien.

- N'en fait plus jamais mention autrement, il se pourrait que tu ne soit plus de la partie.

- Je ne l'ai jamais été, se rebiffa Kisame. Moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est de vivre en paix et tu le sais. Pour le reste, je m'en lave les mains.

- O.k mais ne tente pas de t'interposer. Et surtout, je ne veux pas que Kakashi puisse avoir la puce à l'oreille.

- Pour qui tu me prend ? Je ne suis pas un lâcheur. Maintenant, lâche-moi que je puisse décuver en paix.

L'Uchiwa se redressa tandis que son compagnon se massait le cou. Décidement, toute cette histoire commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit d'accepter de trahir l'Akatsuki avec ce fou furieux totalement instable ? Pour une fois, il comprenait l'envie de Sasuke de l'éradiquer de la terre : vraiment à côté de la plaque !

- Au cas ou tu aurais oublié, nous risquons de reçevoir la visite de nos anciens compagnons.

- Ne t'en fait pas, à l'heure qu'il est, il n'en reste plus beaucoup.

- Hein ?

- Tu croyais que j'allais prendre le risque de les laisser venir jusqu'ici ? railla Itachi.

- Tu veux dire...

- Hormis Hidan et Kakuzu, les autres ne sont plus. Oh et bien sûr, j'oubliais notre très cher boss mais je ne m'en fait pas pour lui. Il viendra tôt ou tard.

Kisame n'osait croire ce qu'il entendait. Disait-il vrai ou était-ce du bluff ? Quoi que, de sa part ce serait vraiment nouveau. Visiblement, Itachi s'amusait beaucoup de sa perplexité car il affichait un arrogant sourire.

- Sache que s'ils n'avaient pas été de mon côté, je n'aurais su prédire la réussite de notre plan.

- Oï, ton plan, le tien ! rectifia Kisame. Et tu peux me dire comment tu les as convaincu ?

- Facile. Kakuzu ne jure que par l'argent ; quant à Hidan, il m'a suffit de lui faire miroiter les opportunités que pourrait lui offrir cet endroit. Konoha représente l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur pour tout les ninjas. Pourquoi ? ajouta-t-il en réponse à son regard interrogateur. Parce qu'il y a un homme qui y vit et qui est prêt à changer notre condition et toute cette souffrance qui fait partie de notre vie.

- J'ai comme l'impression que tu ne rigolais pas quand tu disais que tu croyais en lui. C'est parce que t'est amoureux ?

- Peut-être. Itachi était songeur.

" Il a changé ma vision de la vie. C'est vrai que j'avais une idée derrière la tête en procédant à ce rituel et l'enfant servira mes projets mais sache que je l'aime. Sincèrement et je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser Sasuke interférer."

- As-tu pensé à Naruto ?

- Quoi ?

- C'est bien beau tout ça mais n'oublie pas que ton beau blond est raide dingue de ton frère et qu'il ne sera pas content

Itachi afficha un sourire énigmatique.

- Les choses ne sont pas faite pour durer et les sentiment en font partie. Crois-moi Kisame, Naruto viendra vers moi de lui-même, peu importe le temps qu'il faudra pour ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu prépare ?

- Il y a une chose que je ne t'ai pas dite. Une chose que j'ai faite pendant la cérémonie...

* * *

Et zou, je coupe ici ! Désolée d'avoir mit autant de temps à updater mais mon ordinateur à rendu l'âme avec toutes mes histoires. J'ai donc été obligé de les réécrire. Mais bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Petit chapitre tranquille sans restrictions. Les choses redeviendront sérieuses au prochain.**

**Titre : Par amour**

**Couples : ex NaruxSaku, KakaxIru, SasuxNaru. ( Tu vois bien que je t'ai entendu, fan003 ) ex ItaxNaru, KisxShizu...**

**Disclaimer : ne sont pas à moi mais à un auteur japonais de talent. Merci monsieur masashi.**

**Les persos sont Ooc alors gomen...**

_Italique, _

* * *

Chapitre . Un super anniversaire

Le temps avait lentement passé à Konoha. Sans l'Akatsuki, les ninjas n'etaient plus sur le qui-vive et la routine s'était vite installé. Entre les missions et les entraînements, la vie de Naruto et Sasuke avait vite prise un train-train quotidien. Le matin, les deux papas conduisait leurs enfant à l'école puis partait s'entraîner dans la clairière. A midi, ils mangeaient avec Itachi et parfois, Kisame qui s'était révélé un tonton gâteau. Il fallait dire que le petit Sui l'avait immédiatement conquis avec son adorable bouille et ses cheveux roses sombres. C'était un enfant plein de vie qui adorait s'endormir contre l'homme-poisson. Dès qu'il le voyait, il réclamait ses bras.

Naruto s'en étonnait mais Sakura n'en était pas inquiète. Et puis, il avait assez à faire avec ses deux autres enfants, Byaku et Kenri. Ces deux-là était le jour et la nuit. Autant Byaku était blond, les yeux obsidien et aussi calme que l'eau autant son frère, brun et les yeux bleu glace ne tenait pas sur place. Effronté et suractif, il sautait de partout en braillant aussi fort que son popa (Naruto) et se vantait à qui mieux-mieux qu'il finirait par battre Sui.

Contrairement aux apparences, Byaku n'aimait pas se battre. Il détestait tout ce qui se rapportait aux armes et abhorrait le sang. L'enfant passait des heures à peindre, assis sur la terrasse de l'imposante résidence Uchiwa. Dans certains point, il ressemblait à Sasuke mais il ne fallait pas l'énerver car là, il pouvait se montrer aussi impitoyable qu'un serpent. Renfermé et solitaire, il n'avait qu'un seul ami, la fille d'Hinata et de Kiba, la petite Orpha.

Ces deux-là pouvait passer des heures à regarder les nuages, allongés dans les hautes herbes. Un trait hérité de leurs oncle Shikamaru, surnommé le plus grand paresseux que la terre ait jamais porté par Kenri. Quelquefois Itachi se joignait à eux et passait de longues heures à leur raconter des histoires.

Depuis l'accouchement de Naruto, Itachi n'avait plus tenté de s'approcher du blond. Il se contenta d'élever son fils sans que Naruto ne se doute de quelque chose et apprenait à Kenri le maniement des armes. Le jeune garçon était considéré comme un génie (sauf que Sui est plus fort), étant presque aussi fort que son père mais Naruto avait refusé qu'il entre très tôt à l'académie. Il voulait une enfance heureuse pour lui, celle qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Les début avaient été difficile pour les deux amoureux, Sasuke ayant eu beaucoup de mal à accepter Byaku. Mais il finit par succomber surtout lorsque l'enfant effectua un katon pour cramer les habits de son petit frère.

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial : l'anniversaire de Kisame. L'homme à la peau bleu s'était si bien intégré au village qu'il était devenu extrêmement populaire. Les shinobis avaient finit par l'accepter ; il fallait dire qu'il avait un sacré humour et n'en ratait pas une pour en rajouter une couche. Il s'entendait particulièrement bien avec Kakashi et parfois, tout deux disparaissait pendant des jours. On disait qu'ils rôdaient souvent autour des onsens et que Jiraya les aurait accepté comme apprentis.

La ferveur était grande parmi les jeunes ninjas. Ils devaient s'activer pour préparer la fête en l'honneur de Kisame. Kiba râlait sur le retard de Hidan, sensé aller acheter les boissons. Le prêtre blond s'était proposé et lorsque le maître-chien l'avait apprit, il avait aussitôt enguirlandé ses compagnons.

- Il va tout vider ; au pire il ira acheter des jus de fruits.

- Merde, c'est vrai que nous n'y avions pas pensé, dit Neji.

- Eh bah tiens, encore heureux que je suis là ! Bon, je vais aller le chercher.

Les cadeaux s'entassait dans une des chambres et les guirlandes finirent par orner le salon. Sur le côté, une table soutenait une chaîne-hifi et sur une autre, un buffet froid avait été dressé.

- Non Naru, dit Sasuke, pas question qu'il y ait des ramens.

- Mais Sasu, je mange que ça, moi !

- Non !

- S'il te plaît ? (Mode chibi eyes)

- Ne fait pas ça.

- Papa, dit Kenri en entrant en coup de vent. C'est vrai qu'on pourra pas rester à la fête ?

Byaku le suivait, les mains dans les poches, indifférent à l'agitation. Il avait déjà déposé son cadeau, un magnifique tableau d'une clairière et ne comptait pas participer à une soirée de débauche. Kenri lui n'était pas de cet avis et voulait s'amuser avec les adultes. Sui resterait avec ses grand-parents.

- Non, vous resterez avec Sui.

- Mais non, je veux pas.

- Kenri, le réprimanda Sasuke, tu obéis !

- Mais je vais devoir le supporter, dit l'enfant en tendant un doigt accusateur vers Byaku.

- Et alors ? dit Naruto.

- Il est ennuyeux à en mourir. T'ain, j'ai l'impression de parler avec un zombie parfois et...

Il ne put finir sa phrase que Byaku le gratifia d'une coque sur la tête.

- Reste poli, le corrigea son frère.

- Arrête de me taper, méchant.

- Baka !

- C'est celui qui dit qui est ! Kenri lui tira la langue.

Itachi s'interposa avant que la situation ne dégénère et emporta tout le petit monde avec lui, prétextant qu'il avait besoin d'hommes fort pour transporter les jus (je l'avais bien dit ! hurlait kiba à un Hidan indifférent ) rapporté un peu plus tôt. Naruto soupira : les enfants était intenables.

- Ils vont finir par me rendre dingue.

- Tu sais le plus drôle ? dit Sasuke en l'enlaçant par derrière. J'ai l'impression de nous revoir lorsque nous étions plus jeunes.

- Ne me dis pas que nous étions comme ça ? s'écria le blond, horrifié.

- Et si ! Sasuke l'embrassa. Et je suis content de voir où ça nous a mené, mon coeur !

La fête battait son plein. Tous s'amusait et malgré le manque d'alcool, personne ne se plaignit. Vint enfin le moment des cadeaux, moment qu'attendait Kisame avec impatience. Il avait bien vu le gros paquet qu'avait emmené Jiraya et priait pour que ce soit un autre de ses tomes encore inédit. Lorsqu'on lui donna l'autorisation de les ouvrir, il se jeta dessus et ôta fébrilement le papier cadeau.

Ce fut le choc !

Avant même que sa main ne touche la reliure de cuir du volumineux livre, son nez avait perdu bien deux litres de sang.

- C'est...c'est..., dit-il, balbutiant et les yeux exhorbités.

- Mon dieu, dit Kakashi par-dessus son épaule. Une anthologie des...des Ichas...

Kisame s'éffondra par terre sous les rires des invités, suivi peu après par le ninja copieur. Iruka se jeta sur lui, apeuré de voir le sang couler de ses yeux mais Itachi le rassurra : ce n'était qu'une cause directe de l'émotion.

- Il ne va pas mourir ? s'enquit Iruka.

- Ben, vaudrait mieux qu'il reste loin de cette anthologie, dit Shika. A moins que vous ne vouliez le voir se vider.

- Mais tais-toi donc ! le reprit Ino. C'est pas le moment de dire ça.

- Ca doit valoir son prix, non ? demanda Kakuzu qui lorgnait sur le bouquin.

- Toi, ne t'en approche pas, gronda Kisame.

Il se redressa, le livre toujours entre les bras puis s'empressa de le recouvrir avec un linge, invoquant l'excuse de la poussière qui, selon lui serait dévastatrice pour cette merveille à la beauté incomparable.

- Devrais-je m'en sentir vexée ? dit Shizune.

- Mais non ma puce, se reprit l'homme poisson avec un sourire hypocrite. Rien n'est plus important que toi, voyons !

- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis sceptique ? marmonna-t-elle.

- C'est pas tout ça mais on est là pour faire la fête, non ? dit Genma. Et puisque Kisame n'a pas l'intention d'ouvrir ses autres cadeaux avant au moins une décennie, faisonsla fête !

Propositions qui fut accueillit par des vivats.

Une semaine plus tard

Kakashi déambulait dans les rues à la recherche de l'homme-poisson. Il était bien passé chez lui sans l'y trouver. Même Shizune lui avait avoué ne pas l'avoir vu ; Hidan et Kakuzu aussi.

- Bon sang mais où a-t-il bien pu passer ?

- Kakashi, dit une voix derrière lui.

- Itachi ? Tu n'aurais pas vu Kisame ?

- Si j'étais toi, j'irais chez lui.

- J'y suis déjà passé.

- Rentre directement.

Le ninja copieur allait tracer lorsqu'il vit le sac dans les bras d'Itachi.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un uniforme pour Sui. Je reviens de chez l'hokage et elle m'a demandé de le lui remettre.

Kakashi hocha la tête. malgré son jeune âge, Sui avait insisté pour passer l'examen des genins et visiblement, il avait été reçu.

- Félicite-le de ma part !

- Je n'oublierais pas, dit Itachi. Bien, tu ferais mieux d'y aller, tu pourra peut-être lui sauver la vie.

Kakashi sonna bien dix fois avant de faire comme le lui avait conseillé Itachi. Il traversa le grand salon, fouilla toutes les pièces du bas avant de monter à l'étage. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver un Kisame agonisant devant l'anthologie ouvert sur la page principale ! D'un jutsu, il stoppa l'écoulement du sang par le nez, les yeux et les oreilles, l'allongea sur le lit et nettoya le sang. Alors seulement il s'autorisa à jeter un coup d'oeil.

Itachi le retrouva deux heures plus tard, baignant dans son sang. Lui aussi n'avait pas dépassé la page. trop d'émotion, sans doute...


End file.
